Protecteur
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Ça à commencé il y a une trentaine de jours. Trente-trois pour être exacte…  [Dramione - Hinny - Ransy - Lunéo - Daphnaise] Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu'il est donc **interdit de la reproduire**. De plus, _**les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling**_ et tous droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés,  mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire j'en suis la seule et l'unique créatrice. _**Respectez mon travail !**_

 **Bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à **commenter,** **laissez des reviews :)**

 **Info pratique :** cette histoire peut contenir un **langage familier** et des " **lemons** " (scènes à caractères sexuelles). Si cela vous choque, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 **Bisous mes bébés dragons, votre dévouée Lily-Rose**

 _Tout plagiat sera punit. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

* * *

« - Miss Granger, asseyez-vous. »

Hermione obéit silencieusement et s'assit en face de l'auror responsable de l'affaire.

« - Maintenant racontez-moi tout. Depuis le début. »

Après une grande inspiration, elle commença son récit.

« - Ça à commencé il y a une trentaine de jours. Trente-trois pour être exacte… »

 **Dramione**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : J-30**

Son rendez-vous avec l'Auror Stuart allait bientôt commencer. Hermione Granger devait faire sa déposition pour clarifier la situation, car apparemment, la version des faits de Harry ne suffisait pas. Le Ministre envisageait même de comparer leurs souvenirs avec une pensine. Tous les souvenirs. Il était primordiale que chaque chose soit à sa place pour le procès.

Stuart arriva dans la petite salle d'attente et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre dans son bureau. Elle prit ses affaires et entrait rapidement derrière lui, ne voulant pas y passer la journée.

« Miss Granger, asseyez-vous. »

Hermione obéit silencieusement et s'assit en face de l'auror responsable de l'affaire.

« Maintenant racontez-moi tout. Depuis le début. »

Après une grande inspiration, elle commença son récit.

« Ça à commencé il y a une trentaine de jours. Trente-trois pour être exacte… »

* * *

 **33 jours plus tôt**

Sept heures du matin, le réveil d'Hermione sonna pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Son bras s'abattit durement sur l'objet du délit, faisant s'arrêter le son assourdissant qui s'en dégageait et se leva. Un grognement à côté d'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle faisait trop de bruit, alors elle prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Prête pour se rendre à son bureau, Hermione attrapa son sac à main et sortit de chez elle, sa robe de sorcière à la main. Elle habitait du côté moldu de Londres et était donc obligée d'attendre d'avoir transplané pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Comme chaque matin, elle prit le temps de vérifier sa boîte aux lettres et guetta l'arrivé d'un hibou. Un Grand Duc aux plumes grises se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du hall de son immeuble et lâcha au sol une enveloppe avant de repartir aussi sec.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe qu'elle mit dans son sac, et sortit de l'immeuble pour rejoindre en trottinant un recoin caché de la vue de tous pour transplaner sans éveiller les soupçons de ses voisins.

Arrivée dans la section des transplanages du Ministère de la Magie, elle sourit poliment aux diverses personnes qu'elle croisa jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Un nouveau département avait été ouvert après la Guerre, faisant la communication entre le monde sorcier et le mon moldu. Dans ce département, dit Département des Deux Mondes, on pouvait y trouver de la paperasse ennuyante, des licences de mariages entre sorciers et moldus, mais aussi des crimes tel des meurtres entre les citoyens des deux mondes.

Hermione avait eu le poste d'assistante du Responsable du Département après avoir passé ses ASPICs et fait trois années d'études dans le droit des affaires sorcières et moldus.

Elle entra dans son bureau en poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule et la referma de son pied, déposant les dossiers et le courrier qu'elle avait récupéré auprès de la secrétaire de son supérieur, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau en bois sombre. La porte qui donnait sur le bureau de son responsable s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Conor Rayn, un sang-mêlé américain qui avait fait ses études à Ilvermorny.

« Miss Granger. », l'interpella-t-il, Hermione se redressa sur son siège.

« Monsieur Rayn ? », il lui déposa quelques feuilles sur l'étagère près de son bureau et la fixa.

« Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau dans une vingtaine de minutes, on a un nouveau dossier. », dit-il d'un ton sans appel. C'était clairement un ordre, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre à en donner. Hermione hésita un peu puis finit par lui demander.

« Quel genre ? »

« Un meurtre. », et il referma la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait vu assez de sang et de cadavres pour une vie entière et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que ça ne ce finirai jamais. Mais si le dossier était dans son département c'est qu'il devait concerner de près ou de loin des moldus et ça compliquait les choses.

Elle tria en vitesse son courrier et ouvrit chaque enveloppes avec soin, mettant leurs contenus sur une pile face à elle. Facture de l'appartement. Lettre de Mérida, son amie américaine qu'elle avait rencontré grâces à Monsieur Rayn. Une autre facture. De la pub. Une lettre sans signature. Elle vérifia l'enveloppe, cherchant, en vain, le nom d'un possible expéditeur, mais rien.

 _« Ma très chère Hermione Granger._

 _Je suis impressionné par se manque de sécurité autour de toi, impressionné par cet nonchalance qui ne te quitte plus alors que je me fais un plaisir de te traquer comme une bête. C'était amusant de voir que tu ne savais rien, que tu étais aveugle malgré toutes ces fois ou nous nous sommes croisés, mais l'amusement m'a passé. Je veux passer à l'offensive. Que dirais-tu petite sorcière d'une chasse à l'homme ? Bien sûr tu en seras le gibier. Alors ? Evidement nous allons mettre au point certaines règles. Nous les mettrons en place au fur et à mesure, ça sera plus simple tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Bonne journée petite gazelle. Fais attention au lion qui t'observe._

 _GG_

 _PS : parles-en à qui tu voudras petite gazelle, personne ne pourra jamais te protéger de moi, personne. J-30. »_

La feuille vola jusqu'au sol. Hermione était immobile sur son fauteuil, réalisant ce que la lettre disait. Quelqu'un la suivait, et elle n'avait rien vu. Les réflexes et l'acuité qu'elle avait acquit pendant la guerre ne lui avaient servit à rien. Qui ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? J-30… Qu'allait-il se passer dans un mois ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se reprendre en main et prit une grande inspiration. Elle fit une copie de la lettre et envoya l'original au Bureau de Aurors pour Harry. Puis elle se leva et alla dans le bureau de Monsieur Rayn qui devait l'attendre maintenant.

Vous êtes en retard. », marmonna-t-il sans lui adresser un regard.

Toujours chamboulée par sa découverte, Hermione s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil face à lui.

« Désolé, c'est… enfin je… », il releva la tête rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous allez bien Hermione ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu hésitante. », elle soupira et posa sagement ses mains à plats sur ses genoux.

« Pourrais-je avoir mon après-midi Monsieur ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. », il soupira à son tour et se redressa complètement.

« Est-ce une question de vie ou de mort ? », elle acquiesça doucement, les mots de la lettre gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit.

« Oui. », ils se fixèrent un moment, mais il finit par hocher la tête, compréhensif.

« Occupons-nous de ce dossier alors. Voyons voir… Monsieur Pavlov, sorcier né-moldu a été assassiné chez lui, à Manchester, dans son appartement. Arme blanche, aucune trace de magie. Aucune preuve physique, rien, les policiers sont au point mort, nous allons donc envoyer deux aurors sur place pour voir s'il y a la trace d'un sort, d'un transplanage ou autres autour de l'appartement. », il lui tendit le dossier.

« Des suspects ? », elle prit le dossier et le feuilletait rapidement, regardant chaque rapport moldu.

« Oui. L'elfe de maison qui a disparu, et l'ex-femme de Pavlov. », Monsieur Rayn n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce choix de suspect et elle comprenait tout à fait. Un elfe ne ferait jamais ça.

« Nous l'avons interrogée ? »

« Pas encore. Elle est introuvable. L'ex Madame Pavlov a quitté son emploi de vendeuse il y a trois jours et n'est pas réapparu sur le Chemin de Traverse… Elle n'est même pas venu chercher son salaire. », Hermione releva vivement la tête du dossier, interpelée.

« Vous pensez qu'elle aussi est… morte ? »

« Je ne pense rien. Si vous voulez mon avis elle était jalouse de la réussite de son mari. Elle était vendeuse, lui connaissait du beau monde dans la haute société sorcière. »

« Peut-être demander à leurs connaissances s'ils savent ou elle se trouve », il sourit sarcastiquement en secouant la tête.

« Ils ne voudront pas. », Hermione fronça des sourcils, pourquoi des gens ne voudraient pas aider ? Il s'agissait d'un meurtre !

« Pourquoi ? Si ça aide… », Rayn la coupa.

« Miss Granger. Ça m'étonnerais fortement que les vieilles familles aristocrates de ce pays veuillent vous parler. Surtout à vous. », Oh.

« Oh. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort. »

« Exactement. »

Conor Rayn poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme alors que la jeune femme s'avachit encore plus dans son siège. Effectivement, elle se voyait mal faire du porte à porte pour demander aux Parkinson ou aux Bulstrode s'ils savaient où se cachait l'ex-Madame Pavlov. Mais elle pouvait demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte Miss ? », demanda Monsieur Rayn en la fixant.

« Je sais comment leur demander. », elle lui fit un sourire Colgate et se leva.

« Et comment ? », Hermione lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de son bureau.

Elle l'entendit crier un dernier « COMMENT ? » alors qu'elle entrait dans un ascenseur en direction du Département de la Justice Magique. Une fois devant le bureau voulu, Hermione entra sans frapper faisant sursauter son occupant.

« Bordel Granger, j'aurais pu être en train de coucher avec ma secrétaire. », Hermione t'assis en face de lui sans se soucier de son avis.

« Tu es en couple avec ta secrétaire. »

« C'est ce que je dis. », dit-il un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres fit comprendre à la brune que c'était déjà arrivé. Ici.

Elle grimaça mais se reprit et claqua ses mains sur son bureau.

« J'ai un service à te demander. », il posa sa plume.

« Ah, nous y voilà. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une petite fille comme ça et personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, ne résistaient à cette bouille.

« Zabini… Zab'… Blaise… », il grimaça en gémissant.

« Oh je sens que je ne vais pas aimer… », elle sourit d'avantage.

« Il faudrait que tu demandes quelque chose aux vieilles familles sorcières… »

« Et tu ne peux pas parce que ? », elle leva les yeux au ciel. Humain stupide.

« Elles me détestent. », il la fixa avant d'acquiescer.

« Très juste. Je dois demander quoi ? »

« Si par hasard, quelqu'un saurait où se trouve Miranda Jillard. L'ex femme de Gustave Pavlov. », il fronça des sourcils surprit.

« Miranda ? Mais ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Son corps a été retrouvé empalé sur le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard. », Hermione se crispa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« HEIN ? »

« Un élève l'a trouvé se matin, McGonaagall a directement prit contacte avec Harry, il est là-bas en ce moment même. Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ? », il se pencha un peu vers elle, soudain intéressé du pourquoi du comment. Hermione soupira.

« Elle… On la suspectait du meurtre de son mari. », Blaise regarda dans ses papiers mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il ne ressorti aucune feuille de son tas.

« Tué quand ? »

« Hier soir. »

« Demande l'heure au médecin légiste, et tu verras si c'est compatible. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. », elle soupira de nouveau en se laissant tomber contre le fauteuil en cuir noir.

Blaise Zabini fixa la jeune femme devant lui, examinant le moindre de ses gestes.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi abattu. Même quand j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi en droit civile en première année d'étude. »

Lui qui voulait la faire réagir, ou au moins sourire fut étonné de voir la jeune femme devenir livide et avaler difficilement sa salive. Cette note était-elle si mal passée ?

« J'ai… J'ai reçu une lettre. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Une lettre de menace. »

« C'est la première ? »

« Non. Mais c'est la première sérieuse. », il haussa les sourcils surprit.

« Comment ça ? »

Hermione sortit le double de la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son ami. Il lu attentivement le contenu, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son avancé dans la lettre. Quand il eu finit, Blaise releva la tête vers elle et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione le vit sérieux.

« Il faut que tu te protège. Harry est au courant ? », demanda-t-il la voix plus grave que jamais.

« Je lui ai envoyé une copie. »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Personne… Je dois voir Ronald à midi, je lui dirais à ce moment là… »

« Il te faut des aurors rapprochés, ou alors… », il sourit.

« Ou ? »

« Je connais la personne idéal pour se job. »

« Qui ? », il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et elle sut immédiatement de qui il parlait.

« Il sera le mieux placé pour te protéger. Si c'est un ancien mangemort il saura quoi faire, si c'est juste un fanatique il saura aussi quoi faire. Tu ne risqueras rien avec lui. »

« Je… » il la coupa.

« C'est de ta vie dont on parle Hermione. Pas d'une broutille. De ta vie. »

« Très bien… Et où pourrais-je le trouver ? », Blaise écrivit une adresse sur un bout de parchemin et le tendit à la brune.

« Vas-y maintenant, il doit y être. J'enverrais une note à Rayn pour lui dire que Miranda Jillard est morte. »

« Merci Blaise. »

« De rien Grangie. Prends-soin de toi. » elle se leva pour partir quand il reprit la parole, la faisant se retourner.

« À plus Zab'. »

Hermione sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie du Ministère, le parchemin bien en main. Une fois sur l'air de transplanage, elle prit une grande inspiration, et disparut.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait devant un building dans le centre du Londres moldu depuis un moment déjà, réfléchissant à comment elle allait pouvoir LUI demander. Après avoir fait plusieurs scénario dans sa tête, elle entra dans le hall et alla voir le concierge.

« Bonjour, je cherche l'appartement 394. »

« Treizième étages. »

« Merci. »

Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au treizième étages et une fois devant la porte elle commença à paniquer. Et si ça ce passait mal ? Elle respira à fond et toqua trois coups. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint et elle toqua de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Draco Malfoy.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-il, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Mes services sont payant. »

« Ton prix sera le mien. », il croisa les bras et s'adossa à la porte de son appartement.

« Je t'écoutes. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : J-30**

Stuart écrivit quelques mots sur son parchemin et releva la tête vers elle.

« Qu'a fait Monsieur Malfoy après cela ? »

Elle lissa les plus de son jean en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Après un soupire elle reprit la parole.

« Il m'a laissé entrer chez lui, et je lui ai raconter ce que j'avais dit à Blaise Zabini. »

* * *

 **33 jours plus tôt**

Assis dans son salon, une tasse de café dans les mains du blond, une tasse de thé dans celle de la brune. Draco attendait patiemment qu'Hermione lui raconte tout depuis le début, mais lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais senti qu'on l'espionnait rendait honteuse la jeune femme. Malfoy soupira et posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse en la faisant sursauter.

« Accouches Granger, j'ai pas que ça à faire. », elle se racla la gorge, pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« J'ai reçu ça. », Hermione sortit la copie de la lettre de sa poche et lui tendit la main légèrement tremblante, « et Blaise m'a vivement conseillé de venir te voir. »

Il lui prit la lettre en la fixant.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'à part ce bout de papier, tu n'as rien ? »

La brune secoua la tête négativement comme une enfant prise en faute. Il soupira et lu le papier rapidement.

« J'aurais aimé avoir plus de détails, plus d'informations sur le sujet… », il soupira et lui rendit la feuille. « On va poser des protections chez toi pour le moment, ça bloquera toutes approches non désirées. Et si les lettres continues, je commencerais une enquête plus sérieuse. Mais tout ça peut très bien être une blague de mauvais goût. »

Hermione posa sa tasse, perdue entre la surprise et l'énervement.

« Une blague ? Tu appelles ça une blague ? », il leva la main pour la faire taire.

« Moi non, mais je connais des gens qui n'ont pas le même sens de l'humour que le commun des mortels. Et ils ont tous un joli tatouage sur le bras. », elle détourna la tête au moment il lui montrait son propre tatouage.

« J'ai compris l'idée, merci. », il baissa sa manche de chemise avec un sourire arrogant.

* * *

En bas de l'immeuble où habitait Hermione, elle priait intérieurement pour que son petit-ami ne soit pas chez eux. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer la présence de Malfoy à Lucas alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ramené le moindre de ses amis auparavant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu stresses ? »

Hermione sursauta en entendant Draco si près d'elle qui la regardait avec suspicion.

« Je ne stresse pas. »

Malfoy soupira en secouant la tête, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Alors comme ça tu habites du côté moldu. Etrange, surtout que tous tes amis sont du côté sorcier de Londres. »

Hermione regarda autour d'eux en paniquant, et vérifia que personne n'avait pu les entendre.

« J'aime cet endroit, alors ne fais pas de gaffe s'il te plait. »

« Si tu aimes tant cet endroit, pourquoi es-tu si paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le voit ? », demanda le blond avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans l'immeuble en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle n'était pas paniquée. Elle avait juste peur que sa routine quotidienne soit rompu par la présence de Draco Malfoy chez elle. Elle aimait la vie paisible qu'elle s'était construite du côté moldu et ne voulait pas que la magie la chamboule.

Elle montra le chemin vers son appartement suivit de près par son ancien ennemi, croisant les doigts pour qu'aucuns de ses voisins ne le voient et pensent qu'elle trompe son petit-ami avec cet homme à la plastique sculptée par les anges. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et fit une légère révérence pour lui demander de rentrer puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Draco toisa la jeune femme d'un regard amusé.

« Quoi ? », cracha la brune.

« Tu est plus bizarre que dans mon souvenir. », il se détourna d'elle sans un mot de plus et commença à observer l'appartement, analysant de sa baguette les protections magiques qui l'entouraient. « C'est de la mauvaise magie. »

« Pardon ? »

Hermione était presque outrée par ce qu'il venait de laisser entendre. Elle ne faisait pas de mauvaise magie. Elle était brillante et puissante !

« Tes sortilèges de protections sont inutiles, c'est de la mauvaise magie. », pour exemple il envoya un simple _alohomora_ sur sa porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie, détruisant le sort au passage.

« Je… J'ai acheté ces sorts. », Hermione était livide. « J'ai acheté ces sorts ! Ils devaient protéger l'immeuble entier ! », elle courra presque jusqu'à une boite cachée sous son lit et la tendit à Malfoy. Il observa les runes magiques un instant avant de le détruire d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Contre-façon. On t'a vendu de la pacotille. »

« Tu veux dire que depuis que je vis ici je ne suis pas protégée ? », elle commençait à sentir la panique ponter en elle, attendant la réponse du blond.

« C'est ça. », Malfoy sembla enfin remarquer son état puisqu'il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et continua d'une voix plus douce, « Je vais t'arranger ça Granger, ne paniques pas. »

* * *

Draco passa plusieurs heures à lancer des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, demandant à Hermione la permission d'installer des sortilèges de magie noire pour aider au bon fonctionnement des protections de son appartement. La jeune femme voulait protéger l'immeuble entier, mais il refusa, expliquant qu'un surplus de magie attirerait les créatures, les sorciers et les contrôleurs du Ministère.

« Mais je n'ai rien à cacher ! », répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il voit le Ministère comme un ennemi alors même qu'elle y travaillait.

« Granger… Je viens d'utiliser de la magie noire sur ton appartement… Réfléchis. », dit-il en soufflant, lasse.

Il finit par lui dire qu'elle devrait lancer un _fidelitas_ sur son appartement et rangea sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Draco allait repartir lorsqu'ils entendirent une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte. D'un mouvement paniqué, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de dissimulation aux objets magiques présents sur la table puis envoya sa baguette à Draco pour qu'il la cache avec la sienne.

Les deux baguettes en lieu sûr, Draco s'assit sur le canapé et prit la tasse de thé qu'Hermione lui avait servit pour faire diversion alors qu'elle s'adossait au bar de la cuisine. Un homme entra dans l'appartement avec un sourire joyeux, des sacs de courses en main. Il remarqua Malfoy et le fixa quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, étonné.

« Tu as de la visite ma chérie ? », Hermione acquiesça et le rejoint pour l'aider avec les sacs, l'embrassant au passage.

« Lucas, voici Draco Malfoy. Une connaissance du collège. Malfoy, mon petit-ami, Lucas Rusperry. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main poliment mais avec une certaine retenue et un visage neutre de tout sentiment en ce qui concernait Draco, pas vraiment heureux de faire la connaissance du petit-ami de la jeune femme, pas vraiment heureux de serrer la main d'un homme dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

« Enchanté. », Draco tourna la tête vers la brune et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Il venait de sentir, ou plutôt de ne pas sentir l'aura magique qui aurait du entourer Lucas. Il savait que c'était un moldu et ça l'amusa plus que nécessaire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la parole voulant s'échapper de cette situation.

« Bien, Malfoy, tu dois retourner travailler je crois, la porte est là. »

Draco ricana et fit un dernier signe de main au couple avant de disparaitre par la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

« Chérie, ton ami n'est pas très chaleureux. », dit Lucas en embrassant la joue de la brune puis repartit dans la cuisine pour vider les sacs de courses en racontant sa journée.

Hermione fixa quelques secondes la porte avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami, l'écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive, perdue dans ses pensées… Pensées qui étaient tournées vers un après-midi en compagnie du Directeur de la Compagnie Malfoy… Directeur qui était parti avec sa baguette coincée dans son pantalon. Merde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : J-28**

L'auror en face d'elle croisa les bras sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Monsieur Malfoy a donc gardé votre baguette avec lui. », elle acquiesça, « Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Blaise Zabini me la déposée à mon bureau le lendemain. »

Stuart nota ce qu'elle venait de dire sur son parchemin puis posa les paumes de ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau, concentré.

« Donc, vous apprenez que quelqu'un veut vous tuer, et vous laissez votre baguette à un homme en qui vous n'avez pas spécialement confiance ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Et bien on peut dire ça, oui. », souffla-t-elle.

« Bien. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

Il reprit sa plume en regardant la jeune femme qui souffla avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix.

« Il ne s'est rien passé pendant deux jours. Tout allait bien, et puis… »

* * *

 **31 jours plus tôt**

Hermione rentrait excessivement tard du travail ce soir-là. Elle savait qu'elle serait seule dans son grand lit pour la nuit, Lucas passant la soirée avec ses amis d'enfance alors elle transplana directement devant la porte de son appartement, ne s'inquiétant pas du bruit que pouvait faire le transplanage. La lumière automatique du couloir s'alluma à son arrivé et lorsqu'Hermione releva les yeux de son sac, ses clés enfin trouvées dans le fouilli qu'était son sac à main, elle les laissa tomber au sol en poussant un cri de terreur.

Placée contre sa porte d'entrée, une petite poupée brune attendait. Brune, les yeux marrons, un uniforme de Gryffondor et imbibée de sang. Tellement de sang qu'une flaque s'était créée sous la poupée, passant même sous la porte de l'appartement. Le ventre du jouet était déchiqueté, la mousse rougit par le sang sortait comme des entrailles.

Hermione, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, glissa contre le mur n'arrivant plus à se tenir sur ses propres jambes. Elle était terrifiée. Le regard fixée sur le jouet qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette de son sac et murmura la formule du patronus, créant une mignonne petite loutre qui disparu à la vitesse de la lumière aller chercher de l'aide, et là, en l'occurrence, Harry et Ron.

C'est assise à même le sol, le regard embué de larmes et le visage plus pâle que la mort que les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur meilleure amie dans un immeuble moldu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry se jeta presque sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras alors que Ronald regarda dans la direction que fixait la brune. Et il la vit.

La poupée avait un sourire dément, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il s'approcha du jouet et l'observa un instant.

« Harry. Je vais appeler les aurors de services de nuit. », dit-il sans lâcher la poupée des yeux.

Harry acquiesça et prit Hermione dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble pour pouvoir mieux transplaner chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison qu'il partageait avec Ginny comme il pu, attirant l'attention de sa petite-amie qui prenait un apéritif avec Blaise et Pansy.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh Merlin ! Hermione ! »

Ginny accouru vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé malheur à sa soeur de coeur. Harry déposa Hermione toujours sous le choque sur le canapé de son salon, et elle fut rapidement entourée d'un Blaise aux bras protecteur, d'une Pansy qui lui posait tout un tas de questions, d'une Ginny qui lui avait ramené un verre d'eau pour la forme et d'un Harry qui la fixait en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Malfoy. », murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi ? », demanda Ginny perplexe.

« Je crois qu'elle a dit « Malfoy ». », répliqua Pansy tout aussi perdue que la rouquine.

« Malfoy comme Draco Malfoy ? », demanda de nouveau la rousse.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Blaise s'était levé en laissant sa place près de la brune vacante, et Ginny prit sa place, ne comprenant toujours pas. Il sortit sous le regard d'Harry qui était aussi perdu que les deux filles et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec Ron et Draco qui, contre toute attente, n'avait pas l'air étonné de voir Hermione dans cet état.

« Très bien Granger, je reconnais que ce n'est peut-être pas une blague. Je te lâche plus. », dit le blond en s'asseyant près d'Harry qui le fixait étrangement.

« Quelqu'un va finir par nous expliquer ? Ça commence légèrement à me chauffer de pas comprendre pourquoi une poupée aux traits d'Hermione et imbibée du sang d'un inconnu se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée d'un appartement moldu qui, je suppose, est le tien Herm' ? », dit Harry.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et fixa la jeune femme un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le Survivant.

« T'as pas reçu de lettre de la part d'Hermione y'a quelques jours ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête négativement et Blaise se pinça les lèvres contrarié. Draco qui fixait toujours la brune prit la parole.

« Elle a reçu une menace de mort. Je crois qu'elle t'a envoyé la lettre originale puisque je n'ai eu qu'une copie. Je suis aller chez elle, dans l'appartement où vous avez du la trouver, et j'ai lancé de nouveaux sorts de protections. Les anciens étaient mauvais. C'est sûrement pour ça que la poupée était devant la porte et pas à l'intérieure. », souffla le blond.

« Quoi ? Menace de mort ? Et personne ne nous dit rien ? Pourquoi j'ai rien reçu ? Ron ? T'as reçu quelque chose toi ? Qui s'occupe du Service Postale du Ministère ? Qui était de garde ce jour-là ? Bordel une menace de mort ! Mais… »

« HARRY ! »

Le hurlement de Ginny le fit taire sur le coup et il prit une grand respiration, reprenant son calme. Harry posa sa main sur le genoux de sa meilleure amie et la regarda dans les yeux, la regardant avec ce regard bienveillant qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Racontes-moi. »

Hermione expliqua tout. Depuis le matin où la lettre avait été déposée par ce hibou Grand Duc aux plumes grises jusqu'à la découverte de la poupée sans oublier de mentionner Lucas Rusperry. Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est qui ça ? »

« Mon petit-ami Ronald. », soupira la brune qui s'attendait à recevoir ce genre de questions.

« Ton petit-ami. T'as un petit-ami et on est pas au courant. Ok. Super. »

Hermione souffla, déjà fatiguée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Et Malfoy compléta.

« Un petit-ami moldu. »

Cette fois Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Non. Il explosa de rire, s'écroulant à moitié sur Blaise qui avait du mal à ne pas ricaner à son tour.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle Ronald. »

Ron arrêta soudainement de rire, faisant sursauter tout les autres autour de lui.

« Tu sais ce qui est drôles Hermione ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle, « que tu nous caches ton petit-ami pendant tout ce temps uniquement parce qu'il est moldu. MOLDU ! Parce que tu crois qu'on en a quelque chose à foutre nous qu'il ne soit pas sorcier ? Hein ? »

Fatiguée de se faire disputer pour aucune raison qu'elle qualifiait de valable, Hermione le coupa.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière Ron ! Il ne connait pas notre monde et je veux attendre d'être certaine que ce soit le bon avant de lui dire, et avant de vous le faire rencontrer.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas le rapport et lui fit comprendre d'un regard.

« Je pars du principe que s'il survit à une rencontre avec vous, je peux me marier avec sans le moindre problème. », expliqua la brune.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ça veut dire Blaise, que soit t'es un danger publique, soit t'es carrément pas sortable comme mec. », sourit Draco avec un air amusé.

« Vas chier toi, t'es même pas ami avec elle. », répliqua l'avocat.

Draco allait lui répondre mais Ginny le fit taire d'un mouvement de main. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et lança un coup d'oeil à Harry qui la comprit et acquiesça.

« Ton appartement n'est pas un endroit sûr Herm', tu dois t'installer chez l'un de nous. », dit la rousse.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je dois rester avec Lucas ! Je veux rester chez moi ! Je ne peux pas partir ! »

La jeune femme était paniquée à l'idée de devoir se terrer chez l'un de ses amis alors que son petit-ami courrait peut-être un danger à cause d'elle et Draco le comprit bien malgré lui.

« Elle peut rester chez elle, ses protections sont sûres. Et on va mettre au point une aire de transplanage qui rejoindra directement l'un de nos appartements. Comme ça, en cas d'attaque, tu n'auras qu'à penser à celui chez qui tu veux te mettre en sécurité. »

Hermione acquiesça rassurée et fit un léger sourire au blond qui lui rendit sous le regard amusé et presque ému de Pansy qui ne s'imaginait pas que ces deux-là puissent un jour s'entendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : J-25**

L'auror face à elle gratta le parchemin de sa plume alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son propre corps, se rappelant que trop bien de l'aspect terrifiant de la poupée. Stuart souffla et passa une main sur son front avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Bien, et que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Draco est revenu quelques jours plus tard, il avait des informations en plus… »

* * *

 **28 jours plus tôt**

Draco avait envoyé un hibou à Hermione pour lui donner rendez-vous le jour-même afin qu'il la mette au courant de l'avancé de son enquête. Harry et Ron travaillaient aussi sur l'affaire mais un point de vu externe et une protection supplémentaire avait été accueilli à bras ouvert par le Département des Aurors qui croulait sous les meurtres de sorciers ces derniers temps. Hermione savait qu'Harry laissait carte blanche à Draco pour ce qui était de l'analyse des preuves. Le laboratoire de la Compagnie Malfoy était plus rapide que celui du Ministère qui ne faisait pas passer cette affaire en premier contrairement au directeur de Malfoy & Co.

Hermione arriva au point de rendez-vous, un petit café sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse, légèrement en retrait qui avait l'air particulièrement chaleureux. Elle retrouva le blond assit à une table qui feuilletait le menu et s'assit en face de lui en souriant à la serveuse.

« Granger. »

« Malfoy. »

La serveuse arriva et prit leurs commandes, offrant au jeune homme un sourire radieux et une espèce de grimace à Hermione lorsqu'elle commanda son thé glacé. De toute évidence, Malfoy faisait toujours des ravages auprès de la gente féminine. La brune croisa les mains sur ses genoux en attendant sa commande et fixa l'extérieur d'un air rêveur.

« Le laboratoire m'a envoyé les résultats des recherches sur la poupée. », dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant détourner les yeux la jeune femme en face de lui. « C'est une poupée vendu dans un magasin de jouet sorcier. Elle est censée te représenter lorsque l'héroïne de guerre que tu es était à Poudlard. », Hermione souffla, pas du tout rassurée par ses propos.

La serveuse déposa leurs boissons en se baissant de façon à ce que Malfoy puisse avoir une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Malheureusement, il était trop concentré sur les papiers qu'il venait de sortir d'une pochette et qu'il tendit à Hermione.

« Le sang sur la poupée viendrait d'un animal mort, sûrement un chat errant. », la brune grimaça de dégoût, « et les entailles sur le jouet étaient faites par un couteau sans dents, sûrement un couteau de cuisine banal. »

Hermione se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et redonna ses papiers à Draco qui les rangea après avoir prit une gorgée de son café.

« Et la lettre ? »

« L'originale ? Disparue. Il ne nous reste que la copie que tu m'as donné. Celui qui t'en veut est de toute évidence un sorcier qui a des contacts au Ministère Granger. », dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la brune face à lui, se rendant enfin compte de l'état dans lequel ses informations la mettait.

* * *

Hermione avait filé chez Ginny après son entretien avec Malfoy pour se faire réconforter par sa meilleure amie. Emmitouflée dans un plaid tout doux, un chocolat chaud en main où flottaient des minis marshmallows, Hermione fixait la cheminée allumée sans écouter ce que disaient Pansy et Ginny.

Son attention fut tout de même attiré vers Pansy lorsque celle-ci la fixa avec insistance pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement à l'ancienne Serpentard ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai croisé Draco aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu. Pour l'enquête ? », demanda Pansy.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se voit d'autre que pour l'enquête ? »

« Je sais pas moi… Lui… Toi… Vous… »

Ginny et Pansy avaient toutes les deux un sourire carnassier sur leurs visages, regardant Hermione comme un petit lapin qu'elles allaient manger.

« T'es folle. Jamais de la vie. Et puis je suis avec Lucas je vous rappelle ! », claqua la voix d'Hermione faisant soupirer Pansy.

« Bien, parles nous de ce gars. »

Alors Hermione raconta tout. Leur rencontre au petit parc où elle se baladait souvent après déjeuner, leur premier rendez-vous dans son cinéma préféré, les rendez-vous suivants où elle avait laissé commander Lucas pour elle et où il avait choisi certains de ses plats préférés. Lucas lui ressemblait énormément sur le point psychologique, et il était toujours si dévoué envers elle. Elle était tombé sous le charme rapidement et leur relation n'avait fait qu'avancer après ça. Il lui avait avoué en premier qu'il l'aimait, puis lui avait demandé d'habiter avec elle, et elle avait accepté.

« Tu as quoi ? », siffla Pansy.

« J'ai accepté. »

Elle lança un regard outré à Ginny qui regardait Hermione comme si elle était folle.

« Mais vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques mois Hermione, c'est vraiment rapide… », dit la rousse alors que la concernée leva les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

« Je suis bien avec lui. »

« T'étais bien avec l'autre enfoiré de Hart aussi. Et regarde… », Pansy ouvrit les bras comme pour montrer le monde autour d'elle, « … plus de Hart ! Et pour le coup, c'est même pas la faute des garçons, tu l'as dégagé toute seule ! »

Hermione fixa Pansy d'un regard noir, n'aimant pas qu'elle compare sa relation avec Lucas avec celle qu'elle avait eu avec Henri Hart.

« Lucas est quelqu'un de bien. », dit-elle plus froidement que prévu.

« On pourrait se faire une idée et se rassurer si on le rencontrait. » dit Ginny avec un regard malicieux.

Hermione allait protester mais Pansy lui coupa la parole.

« Dans un petit restaurant moldu, comme ça pas de baguette et pas de magie ! On sera seulement des amis rencontrant le petit-ami de notre meilleure amie. »

Hermione soupira et posa sa tasse.

« Bon… D'accord. »

Les deux filles hurlèrent de joie sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione se trouvait devant son miroir à lisser les plis de sa robe une toute dernière fois avant de rejoindre Lucas dans le salon.

« On y va chérie ? », demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui prit la main et lui rendit son sourire, une boule au ventre. Tout irai bien. Le couple rejoignit la voiture du jeune homme et Hermione l'écouta parler de sa journée à l'agence dans laquelle il travaillait, lui donnant des indications sur le chemin à prendre de temps à autres. Ils finirent par se garer à cinq minutes du restaurant et Lucas embrassa la jeune femme lorsqu'il la rejoint sur le trottoir, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. »

En théorie, il avait raison. Seulement Hermione savait que ses amis étaient des catastrophes ambulants, elle savait que Ginny était trop curieuse, que Ron allait finir par gaffer, que Pansy était trop aristocratique et Blaise trop Serpentard… Il y avait des milliers de petites choses chez ses amis qui pouvait griller sa « couverture » de jeune institutrice de l'école d'un quartier populaire de Londres. Des milliers. La première était devant eux.

« Oh, Daygo c'est ça ? », demanda amicalement Lucas à Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait devant le restaurant au même moment qu'eux, écorchant son prénom.

Draco haussa un sourcil de manière trop prétentieuse et répondit d'une voix cassante et froide.

« Draco. »

Malfoy écrasa de toute sa prestance Lucas qui eu la main légèrement tremblante dans celle d'Hermione. Il se calma lorsque Malfoy entra dans le restaurant en premier, lâchant le brun de son regard d'acier. Tout irai bien.

* * *

Tous assit autour d'une table ronde d'un restaurant choisi par Ginny, ils discutaient de manière enjouée, les sorciers faisant attention de ne pas paraitre extasiés par tout les objets moldus qui les entouraient… Comme l'ordinateur de la caisse. Lorsque le repas fut bien entamé, Lucas posa une main sur la jambe d'Hermione et se pencha vers elle doucement pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« J'aimerais partir Hermione. Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas tes amis et je voudrais rentrer. Maintenant. », dit-il d'un ton moins enjoué qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

Hermione le fixa la bouche entrouverte, abasourdie.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux partir. », répéta-t-il.

D'un mouvement brusque Hermione retira sa main de sa jambe et le fixa froidement tant son comportement la peinait.

« Vas-t-en si tu veux mais moi je reste. », claqua la voix de la brune plus fort que prévu puisque ses amis se turent tous.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule avec eux. »

« Ce sont mes amis Lucas, je ne vais pas partir uniquement parce que tu ne les aimes pas ! »

Blaise s'indigna, chuchotant à Pansy « Comment ça il ne nous aime pas ? On est géniaux ! », alors que Lucas se levait et prit de force la main d'Hermione.

« On rentre. »

C'était un ordre. Il lui avait donné un ordre. Hermione fixa son petit-ami totalement perdue face à se comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, une pointe de colère montait en elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'il la ridiculisait devant ses amis.

« Non. », cracha une voix masculine, « elle ne part pas et surtout pas avec toi. »

Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui venait de prendre la parole d'un ton des plus neutre qui soit, comme si la scène que créait Lucas ne le regardait pas.

« Tu es qui exactement pour dire ce que ma copine doit ou ne doit pas faire ? »

Le ton qu'employa Lucas aurait pu passer avec n'importe qui, mais l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il imposa sa prestance et sa carrure musclée à un Lucas qui n'était pas préparé.

« Son ami. Si tu veux partir, la porte est là-bas, mais ne gâches pas sa soirée. Maintenant lâches sa main avant que je ne te la casse. »

La seconde d'après, Lucas avait lâché sa main, prit son manteau et marchait en direction de la porte sans un mot. Ginny souffla et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour la réconforter.

« Il n'a jamais été comme ça… », souffla la brune sous les regards désolés de ses amis. « Merci. », dit-elle en fixant Draco qui haussa les épaules en se rasseyant.

« Je me casse le cul à te protéger, c'est pas pour que tu te fasses emmerder par ton mec Granger. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : J-23**

L'auror Stuart soupira en se frottant les yeux et posa sa plume sur son bureau. Il se servit un verre d'eau et en proposa un à la jeune femme qui refusa poliment. Il se fit craquer le dos et les doigts puis s'étendit les bras avant de reprendre sa plume son regard se tournant de nouveau vers Hermione.

« Et donc, il est parti ? Comme ça, sans faire de vague ? », Hermione acquiesça, « et après ? »

« Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de lui pendant deux jours. Mais je devais donner d'anciennes lettres que j'avais reçu à Malfoy pour que l'on vérifie leurs provenances. »

« Parce que vous en aviez déjà reçu ? »

« Je suis héroïne de Guerre Monsieur, et certaines personnes n'ont pas été ravis de nous voir gagner. »

Stuart ricana mais la laissa continuer.

* * *

 **26 jours plus tôt**

Hermione n'avait pas de nouvelles de Lucas depuis deux jours. Il avait laissé un mot sur la porte, expliquant qu'il allait dormir quelques jours chez ses parents pour réfléchir. Elle regarda le mot qu'elle avait posé sur le bar de la cuisine et soupira en prenant le petit carton de lettres qu'elle devait amener à Draco.

Elle alla directement dans la zone de transplanage qu'il avait créé avec Harry et disparu pour réapparaitre dans le salon de Malfoy qui ne sursauta même pas, une tasse de chocolat dans la main qu'il lui tendit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi près et elle laissa échapper un cri en laissant tomber le carton qui se reversa au sol sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy.

« Tu sais soigner tes entrées Granger. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se ressaisissant et se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles.

« Tais-toi et viens plutôt m'aider. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Draco se retourna et fit un léger geste de la main, faisant s'envoler toutes les feuilles qui vinrent se poser sur sa table basse. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé, toujours en lui tendant sa tasse de chocolat. Hermione souffla et s'assit près de lui en lui prenant la tasse et soupira de bonheur quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent le breuvage.

Il se concentra sur chacune des lettres, examinant d'un oeil expert les enveloppes, les signatures, les cachets, la calligraphie… Il notait tout dans un petit carnet utilisant, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, un stylo bille moldu. Elle fixa l'objet du délit pendant tellement de temps qu'il finit par soupirer en le posant.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione pointa son stylo du doigt, réellement curieuse.

« C'est plus pratique qu'une plume. », il soupira et reprit son travail puis lui jeta un regard sévère digne du Professeur Snape, « Arrêtes de me fixer Granger, tu me déconcentres. »

Hermione leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'elle se rendait et reprit sa contemplation de son salon. Au bout d'un moment, il finit son travail et mit les preuves qu'elle lui avait apporté dans un coffre fort avant de revenir s'affaler dans son canapé, épuisé.

« Je te tiens au courant des avancés de l'enquête, et n'oublie pas de vérifier les sorts de protection en rentrant.

« Oui Maman… », ricana Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle soupira et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Draco. « Merci de m'aider Malfoy. Vraiment. »

Il resta un instant à la fixer sans bouger puis esquissa un léger sourire. Elle lui rendit mais sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Une femme, blonde, se trouvait devant eux en la fixant avec colère. Hermione retira sa main du bras de Malfoy et recula d'un pas, comme prise en faute alors que son geste était totalement anodin.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? », cracha-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Malfoy soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches, pas le moins du monde stressé par le ton de celle qu'Hermione pensait être sa petite-amie.

« Jenny, je te présente Hermione Granger. Granger, Jenny McAllen. Jen', j'aide Granger sur une enquête. »

La dite Jenny n'avait pas l'air de trouver l'excuse valable puisqu'elle prit Draco par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce plus loin, claquant la porte. Hermione resta debout dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle pouvait entendre du salon les cris de la blonde, passant de « je m'en fou d'elle », « ne l'approche plus », « je veux qu'elle dégage », « pardon ? », puis la voix forte et froide de Draco lui expliquer calmement qu'elle était une épine dans son pied depuis qu'elle avait décrété qu'elle était plus qu'un plan cul pour lui et que de toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione rougit en l'entendant dire que s'il voulait coucher avec elle, il le ferai, et puis c'est tout. Malfoy revint dans le salon suivit par une Jenny en colère.

« Dégage d'ici Draco ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Malfoy soupira et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.

« C'est mon appartement Jenny. C'est à toi de partir. »

La femme rougit violemment puis sembla se rappeler qu'Hermione était toujours là, et la fixa. Elle releva son menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je reste ici cette nuit. Je ne laisse pas mes affaires sans protection ici. »

Malfoy soupira, comme à bout de force.

« Et où veux-tu que j'aille Jenny ? Dormir sur le paillasson ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu bouges. »

Jenny ricana et pointa Hermione du doigt.

« Dors chez ton nouveau plan cul. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, levant un doigt comme pour demander la parole.

« En fait, il se trouve que j'ai déjà un petit-ami. »

Ce fut à Malfoy de ricaner cette fois.

« Ce crétin… J'espère que tu l'as quitté après le scandale de la dernière fois. »

« Je m'en contre-fiche ! », hurla Jenny, faisant sursauter Hermione et grincer des dents Draco. « Partez, tout les deux ! »

Jenny pointa la porte du doigt, porte qu'Hermione rejoint en quelques secondes alors que la blonde poussait Draco derrière elle. Il ne réagissait pas, les yeux exorbités, répétant des « C'est une blague. » sans arrêt jusqu'au moment où Jenny claqua la porte derrière eux.

« Elle n'a pas osé. », il essaya de rentrer de nouveau et soupira une dernière fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. « Je vais la tuer. »

« C'est interdit par la loi. »

« Tu me serviras d'alibi. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? », demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

« Peut-être parce que je te protège d'un tueur psychopathe qui joue au chat et à la souris avec toi ? »

Elle grinça des dents alors qu'il prenait son bras et transplanait devant chez elle. Hermione soupira en comprenant qu'il allait réellement dormir chez elle et sortit ses clés qu'elle avait heureusement prises avec elle. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, porte qu'elle n'avait plus utilisée depuis l'incident de la poupée. Draco posa alors une main réconfortante sur la sienne et l'aida à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Les joues rouges, Hermione entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu rougis Granger. »

« Ferme-la. »

Hermione resta immobile devant lui alors qui la fixait sans retenu.

« Et bien… Fais comme chez toi. »

Le sourire de Malfoy la fit rougir d'avantage alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : J-20**

Stuart haussa un sourcil en fixant Hermione qui rougit légèrement en imaginant ce qu'il devait penser.

« Draco Malfoy a dormi chez vous ? », demanda-t-il avec un ton qui sous entendait que oui, il s'imaginait tout un tas de chose.

« Je n'allais pas le laisser à la rue ! Mais il a dormi sur le canapé ! », dit-elle pour se justifier, les joues encore plus rouges, « et au matin il était parti. »

L'auror hocha la tête et nota l'information avant de relever la tête vers elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

« C'est trois jours après que c'est arrivé… »

* * *

 **23 jours plus tôt**

Lucas n'était toujours pas revenu de chez ses parents depuis le dîner avec le petit groupe d'amis d'Hermione, la laissant seule dans leur appartement. Elle profitait d'être seule avec elle-même pour se permettre une soirée cosy. Enroulée dans un plaid offert par Molly Weasley, Hermione regardait une film à l'eau de rose, un verre de vin rouge dans la main, une boite de chocolat dans l'autre, pleurant à chaude larmes car Evan venait de quitter June alors qu'ils s'aimaient encore.

Hermione alla poser son verre dans la cuisine en reniflant alors que le générique de fin passait à la télévision. L'heure tardive la fit soupirer et elle se passa une main sur les yeux, fatiguée d'avance du visage détruit qu'elle aurait le lendemain matin. Mais son attention fut détournée de ses pensées sur son apparence physique lorsqu'elle entendit un léger déclic dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, suivit par le coulissement de la dite porte sur le parquet de son appartement.

Hermione se figea. Soit Lucas avait décidé que sa bouderie était finit et rentrait pour lui faire une surprise et elle n'était physiquement pas prête à se retrouver face à lui alors que son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Soit quelqu'un venait de s'introduire chez elle malgré les protections magiques de Malfoy. Sauf que Lucas avait l'habitude d'entrer en criant un « C'est moi ! » avant de claquer la porte, et là, rien.

Son instinct prenant le dessus, Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, se cachant derrière le bar côté cuisine et regardait dans l'entrée à l'aide du reflet du micro-onde. Un homme cagoulé regardait autour de lui. Il fixa la télévision en marche puis le reste de l'appartement. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait l'habitude d'allumer toutes les lumières lorsqu'elle était seule, et donc il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Malgré son avantage sur l'homme en noir, Hermione n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Le bout de bois se trouvait sur la table basse de son salon, entre ses mouchoirs et sa bouteille de vin rouge terminée. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir gardé sur elle, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir le réflexe d'utiliser sa baguette pour nettoyer sa vaisselle, elle se maudit de s'être sifflé toute une bouteille de vin toute seule uniquement parce que son petit-ami est un trou du cul, que son ancien ennemi est beau comme un dieu, que quelqu'un veut la voir morte et enterrée et que Evan avait finalement avoué à June qui l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

L'homme en noir passa devant la cuisine en silence pour filer jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, et ressortit pour aller vers la salle de bain. Mais sa cible n'y était pas et il allait finir par croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit avant de s'infiltrer dans l'appartement. Hermione profita de son absence pour se glisser jusqu'au salon, mais son parquet décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour grincer et lui rappeler qu'il fallait nourrir le bois de son sol pour éviter de se faire tuer la prochaine fois.

L'homme en noir arriva dans le salon, son couteau de boucher dans la main, et fixa une Hermione terrifiée qui se tenait immobile entre son canapé et sa table basse. Table basse où se trouvait sa baguette. Baguette qui lui permettrait de mettre son ravisseur hors d'état de nuire. Elle se jeta sur la dite baguette mais l'homme se jeta sur elle, son couteau en avant. D'un geste pas du tout contrôlé, Hermione dévia l'arme blanche, enfonçant la lame dans le cuir de son canapé. Elle attrapa sa baguette mais l'homme lui attrapa le poignet, le tordant et la forçant ainsi à lâcher sa prise. La baguette roula alors jusqu'à un coin de son salon.

Le couteau enfoncé dans le canapé, Hermione se débattait contre son agresseur comme elle le pouvait. Son genou gauche rencontra ses parties génitales et il se plia en deux, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de courir jusqu'au coin où se trouvait sa seule chance de survie. L'homme, plus en colère que jamais, se jeta vers elle. Mais les alarmes magiques avaient été déclenchées, et la porte de l'appartement explosa sous la baguette d'Harry Potter. Et alors que la jeune femme voyait le couteau foncer vers elle, la peur au ventre, elle repensa aux mots de Malfoy. « Elle peut rester chez elle, ses protections sont sûres. » Menteur. Et elle disparu.

Sa baguette serrée contre elle, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts, totalement sous le choc. Elle était, il y a encore quelques secondes dans son appartement, sur le sol de son salon à attendre une mort certaine qui venait sous forme de couteau géant, et là, maintenant, elle était assise sur le sol du salon de Draco Malfoy.

« Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », demanda l'intéressé en arrivant.

Hermione leva vers lui un regard larmoyant et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il était à genoux devant elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Il regarda son visage encore strié de larmes, ses poignets qui viraient lentement au violet à cause de la poigne de son agresseur, ses mains crispées sur sa baguette. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Et alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, faisant froncer des sourcils Draco. Il se leva pour ouvrir, mais n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que Harry et Ron entraient en panique et se jetaient presque sur Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ? Hermione il ne t'a rien fait ? T'es blessée ? Réponds bordel ! », paniqua Ron.

Hermione sembla reprendre contenance et esquissa un léger sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis, relâchant sa prise sur sa baguette qui était à deux doigts de se casser en deux.

« Ça va. Je vais bien… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? », claqua la voix de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

Ron souffla et se laissa tomber sur le tapis en se passant une main sur son visage toujours inquiet, alors qu'Harry relevait Hermione pour l'installer sur le canapé du blond. Draco resta debout près de la porte du salon adossé au mur en attendant des explications. Harry retira la baguette des mains de sa meilleure amie et la posa sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Les alarmes magiques de son appartement ce sont déclenchées. Le Département des Aurors à été tout de suite informé, alors on est directement aller chez elle. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, un moldu était à deux doigts de la poignarder mais elle a soudainement disparu. Au début je comprenais pas comment c'était possible, puis je me suis rappeler de l'air de transplanage que l'on a mit en place dans un coin de son salon. », expliqua le Survivant.

Draco resta silencieux. Ses protections n'avaient pas marché. C'était impossible. Son père utilisait ces mêmes sorts pour protéger le Manoir et personne ne pouvait y entrer sans y être invité. Impossible. Impensable.

« Le moldu était sous Impero. », précisa Harry en fixant Malfoy, « Quand on l'a arrêté, il disait qu'il avait été choisi. Que c'était lui qui devait tuer Hermione, qu'on lui avait donné une mission. », le brun soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. « Il avait l'air dans un monde à part, alors on a essayé le contre-sort, et il est revenu à lui. Il nous a demandé qui on était, ce qu'il faisait là. Il était sur le chemin pour aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère puis pouf, il se retrouvait ici. Totalement dans les vapes le pauvre mec, on a du lui effacer ses souvenirs. »

Hermione écouta attentivement les dires d'Harry tout en regardant le bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Draco soupira et s'assit près d'elle, lui prenant la main qu'elle regardait, la faisant sursauter.

« Désolé Granger, j'ai du me foirer dans mes formules, y'a pas d'autres solutions. »

« Où le sorcier qui veut me voir morte et qui utilise des impardonnables pour le faire, savait quels sorts tu mettrais chez moi. », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais sa proposition ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque Ronald et Harry relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se consultèrent du regard. Draco avait fait une liste des sorts qu'il avait utilisé. Liste qui se trouvait au bureau des Aurors. Merde. Il y avait quelqu'un au Ministère qui voulait voir Hermione morte. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et qui suivait l'enquête qui voulait tuer Hermione, et s'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait finir par y arriver.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NDA : pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqués/vus, les chapitres précédents ont été changés !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : J-15**

L'auror Stuart nota avec attention chaque détails de l'attaque et lui demanda de répéter les dernières explications, les derniers mots de la discussion entre Hermione et les trois garçons.

« Donc après votre attaque, vous êtes restée chez Draco Malfoy ? », demanda Stuart sans lever son nez de son parchemin.

« Non, j'ai passé quelques jours chez la famille Weasley, au Terrier. »

Stuart acquiesça et continua d'écrire ce qu'elle disait avant de se redresser.

« Et les mesures de sécurités ont été renforcées c'est ça ? », Hermione hocha la tête, « d'accord. Continuons. »

* * *

 **18 jours plus tôt**

Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans un petit sac de voyage, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de devoir rentrer chez elle, de devoir retourner dans cet appartement où un homme avait pu s'introduire, où son canapé portait la trace d'un coup de couteau qui lui était destiné. Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait personnellement rangé son appartement, nettoyant toutes traces de la venue de cet homme et que des aurors étaient postés un peu partout autour de chez elle pour sa protection rapprochée.

Draco, lui, avait été avec elle les cinq jours qu'elle avait passé au Terrier, rassurant par sa présence la jeune femme. Ils avaient expliqué la situation à Molly et Arthur qui avaient acceptés de les héberger tout les deux, ainsi que Ron et deux autres aurors.

Mais Hermione devait rentrer chez elle maintenant, et faire face aux questions que Lucas allait sans doute lui poser puisqu'il devait être rentré maintenant. Alors, elle referma son sac et le descendit dans le salon du Terrier, rejoignant par la même occasion Ron et Draco qui discutaient des dernières mesures de sécurités qui entouraient le lieu de résidence et de travail d'Hermione.

La sécurité du Ministère, déjà parfaite, avait été ré-organisée totalement sans que personne ne soit au courant afin que le sorcier qui en voulait à Hermione se fasse avoir par le plan farfelue qu'avait mit en place Harry. Les seuls au courant de ces changements étaient le Bureau des Aurors, Arthur Weasley qui était présent lors de la conversation, Hermione, Draco et Blaise qui passait son temps à faire des aller/retour entre son bureau et celui de la brune. Tout était parfait, Hermione était en sécurité, et le psychopathe qui voulait sa mort allait se faire attraper.

« Tu es prêtes ? », demanda Draco en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione hocha la tête en essayant de sourire mais était un peu trop tendue pour que Draco y croit. Alors, d'un geste protecteur il mit son bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui doucement. Hermione le sentait crispé dans son geste et elle se demanda bien pourquoi il la prenait dans ses bras s'il n'aimait pas. Et cette constatation la fit se dégager de son emprise et aller vers Ron qui les regardait avec le même regard que Pansy lorsqu'elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

« On y va. »

Tous sortirent de la maisonnée et une fois les protections du jardin passées, ils disparurent en transplanant jusqu'au quartier paisible d'Hermione. Les trois sorciers marchèrent jusqu'à son immeuble puis jusqu'à son appartement d'où ils pouvaient entendre des bruits. De toute évidence, Lucas était rentré. Les deux garçons laissèrent Hermione devant la porte, Ron l'embrassa sur le front avant de redescendre et de prendre son poste avec d'autres aurors alors que Draco resta quelques secondes de plus, hésitant. Mais après un brève sourire de la part de la brune, il supprima les quelques mètres qui le séparaient et l'embrassa sur la joue un peu plus longtemps que la coutume ne le voulait, puis s'en alla, laissant Hermione, les joues rouges, au milieu de son couloir.

Elle se reprit et rentra chez elle en laissant tomber son sac dans l'entrée et regarda son appartement comme s'il était habité par le diable en personne. Puis Lucas se matérialisa devant elle, la faisant sursauter, geste qui le fit sursauter en retour.

« Je t'ai appelé du salon mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre. », s'expliqua-t-il.

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête avant de venir de se blottir contre lui.

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« J'ai vu… », Lucas soupira et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa belle, « écoutes Hermione, je suis désolé. J'aurais du être plus… enfin moins… je suis désolé. »

« Tu es pardonné. Ça arrive de faire des bêtises. »

« D'ailleurs, tu en as fait une, le canapé est tout déchiré ! »

Hermione se crispa contre lui et le serra plus fort encore.

« Je suis tombée avec un couteau en main. J'en achèterai un neuf, promis. »

Lucas se sépara d'elle en rigolant de sa maladresse et partit dans la cuisine pour y faire à mangé. Il avait toujours été très porté sur la bonne nourriture et aimait cuisiner de nouveaux plats. Hermione avait toujours été séduite par ce côté chef cuisinier qu'il avait, mais là, ce soir, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir en boule dans son lit.

« J'ai vu ton ami, », dit soudain Lucas en coupant une tomate, « Harry je crois. Il était près de l'immeuble avec deux autres gars, ils avaient l'air de flics en civile. Il fait quoi comme métier ? »

Merde. Il avait vu Harry.

« Oh oui, il est policier. Il y a du avoir une agression dans le coin et il fait une enquête. », répondit Hermione avec toute la nonchalance qu'elle pouvait.

Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Lucas haussa les sourcils en la fixant, et son regard dévia vers le salon, vers le canapé, canapé qui avait été déchiré par un couteau d'après la brune.

« Une agression ? Tu sais sûr quoi il travaille ? Une agression ici ? », il fixa la brune qui frottait ses mains sur son pantalon, mal à l'aise, « Hermione, que c'est-il passé ici ? »

Lucas lâcha son couteau plein de jus de tomates et s'essuya les mains sur le torchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule avant de s'approcher d'Hermione qui ne pu contrôler ses émotions plus longtemps et le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes.

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

« Tu mens. »

Hermione sursauta au ton sans appel de son petit-ami et le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

« Tu mens. Mais tu n'as jamais su mentir Hermione. Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ici ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence alors que Lucas s'approchait d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, et vérifia son visage, puis ses bras à la recherche d'une trace quelconque. Mais les sorts de guérisons de Malfoy étaient efficaces, et Hermione n'avait plus aucunes traces.

« Racontes-moi. »

« Il… enfin. Un homme a réussi à rentrer dans l'appartement tard un soir alors que je regardais un film. J'ai réussi à lui échappé et Harry qui a été prévenu par… des alarmes… a réussi à l'intercepter. », essaya d'expliquer Hermione sans faire référence aux parties concernant la magie.

« Il n'y a pas d'alarme dans l'appartement Hermione. Ni dans l'immeuble. Et aucune possibilité de fuir à part la porte d'entrée. »

Lucas ne croyait pas sa petite-amie. Il ne croyait pas que son histoire soit possible. Oh oui, elle avait du être attaquée. La marque enfoncée dans le canapé en était une preuve suffisamment grosse pour qu'il croit cette partie de l'histoire. Mais qu'elle arrive à fuir, elle, simple enseignante d'école, si fine et si fragile, et que son ami arrive pile au bon moment alors que jamais il n'avait mit les pieds dans leur appartement ? Non. Il n'y croyait pas.

« Hermione. Ne me mens pas. J'ai horreur qu'on me mente ! Dis-moi la vérité. »

« C'est la vérité ! Je… il devait passer me voir ! Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Passer te voir ? Tard le soir ? Alors soit tu me mens encore une fois et ce gars est apparu au bon moment comme par magie, soit tu me trompes avec lui ! »

« Mais enfin Lucas ! Harry est comme mon frère ! Tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Alors quoi ? Il a senti que tu étais en danger, a trouvé notre adresse d'un coup de baguette magique et est apparu en se téléportant devant notre porte dans la seconde qui suivait ? Ne me prends pas pour un con. »

« Non… C'est… Non bien sûr que non… »

« Alors quoi Hermione ? Dis-moi bordel parce que ça commence à me prendre la tête ton histoire ! »

Hermione arrêta presque de respirer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en plus de s'être mise elle-même dans la panade en lui racontant l'histoire, Lucas avait l'air vraiment très en colère et serrait ses poignets avec force. Il lui faisait mal, et elle n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment se sortir de cette merde.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA : je suis dans un bon mood pour publier ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : J-10**

Stuart posa un regard empli de pitié sur Hermione et elle se sentit encore plus pathétique. Lucas avait presque été violent avec elle cette-fois là, et elle n'avait rien fait.

« Il vous a frappé ? », Hermione secoua la tête négativement, « vous lui avez avoué que vous étiez sorcière ? », elle répéta son geste.

« La voisine est venu sonner à la porte à ce moment là. Elle avait entendu nos cris, elle est venu demander du sucre à Lucas et elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien quand nous étions seules dans l'entrée. »

Stuart hocha la tête et nota le nom de la jeune femme qui avait aidé Hermione Granger, puis reposa son regard sur elle, attendant la suite.

« Elle est repartie et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand je suis sortie, Lucas n'a plus ouvert la bouche. »

« Il n'a plus posé de question là-dessus ? »

« Non. Pas avant de recroiser Ron dans la rue cinq jours plus tard. »

* * *

 **13 jours plus tôt**

Hermione avait reprit des couleurs et était plus calme, moins anxieuse. Elle allait travailler en étant escortée par Harry ou Ron tous les matins, et passait sa journée avec Blaise ou son supérieur, Conor Rayn. Rien ne s'était passé depuis l'attaque dix jours plus tôt. Pas de nouvelle attaque, pas de nouvelles lettres, pas de nouvelles disputes avec un de ses amis ou avec Lucas. Tout allait bien.

Elle rentrait chez elle à l'heure habituelle, refermant son bureau derrière elle. Après un dernier au revoir envers Monsieur Rayn et la secrétaire du Département des Deux Mondes, Hermione traversa le Ministère pour rejoindre l'air de transplanage où l'un de ses amis devaient l'y attendre. Elle y trouva Draco en pleine discussion avec Pansy qui fit un sourire à la brune en la voyant arriver ce qui attira le regard du blond sur elle. Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui fit rougir les joues d'Hermione et battre plus rapidement son coeur sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Grangie ! », s'exclama Pansy. « J'étais justement en train de dire à notre ami Draco ici présent qu'il fallait qu'on se fasse quelque chose tous ensemble. Et chez lui ça serait top. Un que ça serait top ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, fatigué d'avance des propos de sa meilleure amie.

« Ça serait sympa. »

« Granger, s'il te plait, ne la pousse pas dans ce genre de plan elle va finir par organiser le nouvel an chez moi. »

« Ça aussi ça serait top. »

« Même pas en rêve Pans'. », cracha Malfoy en fusillant l'ancienne Serpentard des yeux.

Pansy haussa des épaules et se retourna en levant la main pour leur dire au revoir.

« On se voit plus tard. Granger, je te vois quand le malade qui veut te tuer aura décider que tu n'en vaux plus la peine, j'ai pas envie de mourir. Et dis à Ronald que s'il continu à rentrer chez nous uniquement pour dormir, je le tabasse. »

Draco soupira encore une fois et tendit sa main à Hermione pour transplaner avec elle. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, faisant encore rougir la jeune femme et oublier les mots de Pansy. Les deux jeunes adultes disparurent pour réapparaitre dans le quartier paisible d'Hermione où elle remarqua quelques aurors sous-couverture. Un baladait un chien dans un petit parc, l'autre lisait un journal sur un banc et le dernier était au téléphone en faisant les cent pas. Elle vit Ron plus loin et failli lui faire un léger signe de main mais Draco l'en empêcha en serrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Draco laissa Hermione en bas de son immeuble et après un léger baiser sur la joue, il disparu. La jeune femme monta donc chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa ses affaires tomber sur le dossier de son nouveau canapé en tissu vert.

« Lucas ? Je suis rentrée ! », cria-t-elle par habitude en allant se préparer un thé dans la cuisine.

Elle chantonnait en attendant que son eau bouille, se trémoussant sur la musique qu'elle avait en tête, sortant sa tasse préférée et son thé mais sursauta violemment en trouvant Lucas derrière le bar de la cuisine, le regard grave.

« Merde ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais posa, ou plutôt jeta une enveloppe sur le bar sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Hermione était perdu. Expliquer quoi ? C'était une facture impayée ? Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir envoyé le chèque à temps. Où… Non. Elle avait demandé à ce que son courrier sorcier arrive à son bureau. Pas ici.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi un hibou est venu toquer à la fenêtre ? Toquer ! Un hibou en plein jour qui toque à la fenêtre pour me donner une enveloppe à ton nom et repartir ? »

Hermione était figée. Blanche comme un linge. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, pas quoi dire. Elle était bloquée… comme cinq jours plus tôt.

« Hermione ! Ça et puis tes deux copains, le brun et le roux qui trainent autour de l'immeuble ! C'est trop. Je veux des explications. Et puis y'a écrit quoi là-dedans en plus ? »

Lucas reprit l'enveloppe sous le regard paniqué d'Hermione qui en lâcha sa tasse qui s'écrasa au sol en un bruit en vaisselle brisé.

« Lucas non. »

« Oh si ! Miss Hermione Granger… », il se tut en continuant sa lecture, puis posa un regard partagé sur elle.

Lucas avait l'air en colère mais aussi inquiet. Comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, comme si la situation le dépassait, comme s'il ne savait pas si ce que le contenu de la lettre devait faire naitre comme réaction chez lui.

« Pourquoi « petite sorcière », « sorts de protections » c'est quoi cette histoire « d'aurors » et de chasse ? Bordel Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? »

Lucas perdait son sang froid. Sorcière. Sorts. Non. Il rigolait quand il parlait de magie la dernière fois, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant le visage terrifié d'Hermione face à lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle s'approcha et lui prit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _Bravo pour ta survie lors de ma dernière attaque Miss l'Héroïne de Guerre. Mais les sortilèges de protections de Draco Malfoy ne te protégeront jamais contre moi. Les aurors en bas de chez toi ne seront jamais capable de t'aider lorsque je passerais à l'offensive. Alors petite sorcière, même avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley à tes côtés, j'arriverais à te tuer et je te dépècerais comme le gibier que tu es. Jouer ne m'intéresse plus petite gazelle, oublies les règles, maintenant c'est simple. Je te chasse, et toi, tu essaies de survivre._

 _Bonne journée Hermignonne._

 _GG_

 _PS : J-10._

Elle allait mourir. Le sentiment de bienêtre qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles… Tout disparu en une fraction de seconde alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Lucas attrapa son bras avec force en la secouant et lui hurla dessus.

« DIS-MOI QUE C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI HERMIONE ! DIS-MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS UNE SORCIÈRE ET QUE C'EST UNE MAUVAISE BLAGUE ! DIS-MOI QUE PERSONNE N'ESSAI DE TE TUER ! BORDEL RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle sanglotait, serrant la lettre contre elle en tremblant. Elle tremblait parce que malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, ce taré allait quand même réussir à la tuer. Elle tremblait parce que Lucas lui faisait peur, le regard furieux, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses bras. Elle aurait des marques.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! », jura le moldu en se passant les mains sur son visage.

Et dans un mouvement de colère, son bras partit, frappant la brune au visage avec force, la faisant tomber au sol. Hermione le regarda totalement sous le choque et eu à peine le temps de se protéger le visage qu'il la frappa à nouveau, avec le poing cette fois-ci. Elle devait retourner à son sac, elle devait récupérer sa foutue baguette qu'elle n'avait jamais lorsqu'on l'attaquait.

Elle profita d'un moment où Lucas hurlait encore des insanités et fracassant son poing contre le bar pour partir en courant vers le salon. Elle l'entendit lui courir après mais elle avait eu le temps de récupérer son précieux bout de bois, le pointant sur son petit-ami.

« Ne t'approches pas Lucas. », dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dure.

Lucas ricana en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ayant enfin sa réponse. Elle était une sorcière. Il attrapa le bout de la baguette, près à lui arraché des mains, mais Hermione avait fait la guerre, et elle avait été la meilleure élève de son année. La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Le sortilège partit tout seul, frappant Lucas en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à la renverse, dans un état proche du coma. _Stupéfix_.


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA : j'ai jamais autant updaté de chapitre d'un seul coup ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir autant qu'à moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : J-10**

Stuart croisa les mains derrière sa tête et se détendit les muscles du dos. Ils étaient là depuis des heures maintenant. La déposition la plus longue de sa vie.

« Vous avez utilisé le sortilège de stupéfixion sur un moldu ? », soupira-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Un moldu qui en plus d'avoir comprit que vous étiez une sorcière, vous a battu à mains nus. »

« C'est ça. », Hermione soupira à son tour, fatiguée de toute cette histoire.

« Et après ? »

« Harry et Draco sont arrivés. »

* * *

 **13 jours plus tôt**

L'utilisation du sortilège de stupéfixion avait alerté les aurors et Harry défonça la porte de cet appartement pour la deuxième fois en un mois. Il entendit les pas précipités de quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui et ne fut pas surprit de découvrir Draco qui arrivait en courant, lui aussi alerté par ses sortilèges de protections. Il fut beaucoup plus surprit de découvrir Hermione, la baguette levé vers ce qui semblait être Lucas avant qu'il ne vole s'écraser dans la cuisine, inconscient.

« Hermione ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Toujours sous le choque, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, faisant lever leurs mains en l'air. Ils n'allaient pas attaquer. La jeune femme baissa lentement sa baguette, reposant son regard sur le corps inanimé de Lucas.

« Il m'a attaqué. J'ai pas eu le choix… »

Draco s'approcha d'elle alors qu'Harry allait voir Lucas. Il la prit dans ses bras et berça la brune tendrement en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« Draco, amènes la ailleurs, je m'occupe de lui. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il porta presque Hermione jusqu'à la petite aire de transplanage dans le coin de son salon et disparut pour réapparaitre chez lui. Jenny était assise sur le canapé à boire un thé quand elle sursauta en apercevant les deux nouveaux arrivants. D'un coup d'oeil à la blonde, Draco lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait partir. Jenny acquiesça, prit ses affaires et après un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet à Hermione, elle sortit par la porte.

Hermione remarqua la blonde et rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait du interrompre en activant les alarmes. Draco la fit s'assoir sur le canapé où était Jenny quelques secondes plus tôt et alla lui faire un chocolat chaud. Une fois la tasse en main, Hermione se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. Tu avais une meilleure soirée de prévue de toute évidence… »

« Pas vraiment. Jenny vient de se faire virer de son travail, elle était là pour pleurer son malheur. Alors toi ou elle, ça change pas trop mes plans de soirée. »

Hermione pouffa de rire et un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage du blond quand il entendit le rire de la brune. On aurait presque cru entendre Lavande Brown quand elle faisait les yeux doux à Ron en sixième année. Son regard fixé sur son chocolat, Hermione se posa une question qu'elle ne pu empêcher de demander.

« Tu es toujours avec elle ? »

« Non. Je l'ai jamais vraiment été de toute façon. Mais elle a quelqu'un en vu en ce moment. Apparemment je le connais alors elle refuse de me dire qui… », soupira théâtralement Draco.

La brune hocha la tête, rassurée. Mais pourquoi rassurée ? Elle rougit légèrement et se cacha presque dans sa tasse alors que Draco se levait pour préparer quelque chose quelque part dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas dit quoi, ni où, alors elle attendait bêtement sur le canapé.

Harry arriva avec Ronald quelques minutes plus tard, et tout deux s'écroulèrent près de la brune, posant chacun leurs têtes sur ses épaules.

« Tu lui as lancé un sort de compèt' Mione. On a du utilisé trois Enervatum pour le libérer. », souffla Ron, « et ensuite il nous a attaqué en pensant qu'il était toujours avec toi, puis il a hurlé en remarquant que non, tu n'étais plus là mais nous oui, et on lui a lancé un oubliette. »

« Ce gars est complètement dingue Hermione. Et en plus il est bizarre. Tu devrais… », Harry remarqua le regard de sa meilleure amie, « je te conseil fortement en tant qu'ami de laisser cette relation de côté quelque temps. »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus doux. Elle refusait qu'on lui dise quoi faire sur sa vie et surtout sur sa vie sentimentale. Draco arriva enfin et ne fut même pas surprit de découvrir les deux aurors chez lui.

« Pansy a dit que si tu rentrais que pour dormir elle allait te tabasser. », dit-il nonchalamment à Ron.

Le rouquin vira au blanc et se leva d'un mouvement brusque, et disparu en courant. Bien.

« Harry a raison Granger. Ce gars est pas net. »

« Répètes-ça ? Répètes le encore, j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que j'ai raison Malfoy. »

« Tu peux toujours mourir. »

Harry ricana alors que Draco s'asseyait à la place de Ron près de la jeune femme. Hermione posa sa tasse sur la table basse et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Je ne compte pas rester avec lui après ce qu'il vient de ce passer. »

Les deux garçons sourirent et Harry se leva, content.

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. », dit-il avant de transplaner.

Hermione et Draco le regardèrent partir sans avoir le temps de dire un mot. Hermione ne voulait peut-être pas rester avec Lucas, mais où allait-elle vivre dans ce cas ? Le regard dans le vague, elle sursauta en sentant le blond poser une main sur son bras et la tirer vers le haut pour la lever.

« J'ai une chambre d'amis. »

* * *

Hermione et Draco avaient rapidement pris leurs marques et vivre l'un avec l'autre était bien plus facile que prévu. Tous les matins, elle se levait en première et faisait du café, il la rejoignait alors et dans un silence agréable ils sirotaient leurs boissons chaudes. Elle filait ensuite à la douche et partait au Ministère alors qu'il restait un peu plus longtemps à l'appartement. Le midi elle déjeunait avec Blaise et parfois Pansy et Draco venaient les rejoindre. Le soir, il l'attendait à l'aire de transplanage et ils rentraient ensemble. Une fois sur deux c'était elle qui faisait le diner, puis lui. Le soir, elle se pelotonnait dans le canapé sous un plaid avec un bon livre alors qu'il se couchait la tête sur ses jambes à grignoter des gâteaux.

Allongée sur le canapé, Hermione regardait un film d'action sur l'écran plasma de son colocataire. Elle n'était pas plus concentrée que ça sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran et son attention fut détournée par un Draco Malfoy torse nu et en sueur qui retirait son débardeur avant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine. Hermione se rendit compte lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde, que ses joues étaient brulantes et que sa bouche était ouverte. Manquait plus que de la bave et le tableau serait complet.

Draco revint dans le salon, son verre à la main, son débardeur dans la poche et regarda le film avant de s'apercevoir que la brune le regardait.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… enfin… tu es plein de sueur. », balbutia Hermione.

« Je reviens d'une séance d'entrainement de Quidditch avec Théo. », expliqua le blond avant d'hausser un sourcil amusé, « Ça va Granger ? T'as l'air d'avoir chaud. »

Hermione hocha la tête en détournant les yeux et se re-positionna dans le canapé pour finir son film. Mais son esprit était totalement tourné vers le crétin aux abdominaux parfaitement sculptés qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Un mètre. Sur le même canapé. Elle sursauta.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je m'installe. »

« Tu pues. Vas-t-en. Vas prendre une douche. », s'écria-t-elle en le poussant.

Draco regarda la main de la jeune femme sur son bras, se demandant si elle le poussait réellement ou si elle faisait exprès, parce qu'avec cette force, c'était à ce demander comment elle avait réussi à survivre lors des deux dernières attaques.

« Je suis chez moi Granger, je pues où je veux, quand je veux. »

Hermione soupira et se renfrogna dans son coin, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en suppliant intérieurement IronMan de sauver rapidement Pepper parce qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir rester jusqu'à la fin si son idiot de colocataire continuait à la regardé avec cet air amusé sur le visage.

« Arrêtes. »

« J'ai rien fait. »

« Tu me regardes c'est déjà trop. »

« Ce que tu es susceptible. On dirait Pansy… », ricana Draco.

« Je lui dirais. Et elle te cassera la gueule. »

« Possible. C'est pour ça que tu ne diras rien. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? », demanda Hermione en tournant ses yeux vers lui, une lueur de défis brillant dans son regard.

« Parce qu'il faudrait que tu lui expliques qu'on en est arrivé là uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas résister lorsque je suis torse nu devant toi. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne trouvant aucun mot, elle se redressa et lui frappa l'épaule d'un revers de main, fouettant de ses doigts la peau blanche qui vira au rouge.

« Mais AÏE ! »

« Bien fait ! »

Faussement outré, Draco attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui pour lui pincer la hanche de ses doigts. Elle poussa un petit cri et lui donna une pichenette sur la joue. Il rigola et planta son doigt dans son ventre. Un rire nerveux sorti de la bouche de la brune et sa tête partie en arrière, laissant son cou et son décolleté à la porté des yeux du blond. Il avala difficilement sa salive et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et comment, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux, le regard plongé dans les yeux bleus-gris de Draco. Les mains du jeune homme allèrent de ses hanches à ses cuisses alors que celles de la jeune femme remontèrent sur ses bras pour s'agripper à ses épaules.

« Je dois aller prendre une douche. », murmura-t-il.

« Hum. »

Les deux regards ne se lâchaient plus, les deux corps restèrent collés. Ils se rapprochèrent, encore, et encore, leurs nez se touchèrent, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement avant qu'Hermione ne passe ses mains dans la nuque du blond et ne colle leurs lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Mais Draco n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait vraiment prendre une douche, alors d'un mouvement il se releva, portant la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre sa douche avec elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : J-5**

L'auror se racla la gorge, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'Hermione devenait aussi rouge que le blason de la maison Gryffondor.

« Je pense qu'on peut sauter se passage Miss. »

« Hum. Oui. »

Stuart ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler un peu puis reprit son sérieux, gardant tout de même un air amusé sur son visage.

« Et donc… après… enfin… », il rigola à nouveau, « Ensuite ? »

« Pansy a organisé un dîner. »

« Vous êtes donc aller chez elle et Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Ah non non. Elle a organisé un dîner chez Draco. »

* * *

 **8 jours plus tôt**

Pansy était dans la cuisine en train de vérifier les plats que le traiteur venait de lui livrer. Elle était arrivée chez Draco en fin d'après-midi avec une bouteille de vin blanc et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le dîner dont elle parlait allait se passer, et la roue de la chance avait décidé que ce serait ici, dans son appartement. Hermione avait donc regardé la brune ranger un peu l'appartement de Draco sous les plaintes de ce dernier, et dresser la table d'un coup de baguette.

Dans une dernière tentative, Draco avait expliqué que le repas n'était pas possible puisqu'il n'avait plus rien et qu'Hermione (la brune avait ouvert de grands yeux en l'entendant) devait aller faire des courses. Pansy n'avait rien répondu, elle était seulement aller ouvrir la porte lorsqu'on avait sonné, revenant dans la cuisine avec des sacs venant d'un traiteur moldu assez réputé.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais cuisiner ? Chez toi en plus de ça ? »

Le blond avait encore râlé, puis était aller bouder dans le salon, alors que les deux brunes regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux ce que Pansy avait commandé. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre, Blaise entra suivit de Daphné.

« TOC TOC C'EST MOI ! », cria-t-il en éclatant la porte contre le mur. « Ne me faites pas attendre, je suis affamé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda fixement avant de sourire et le pointa du doigt.

« C'est dans Kuzco ça ! »

« Ah merci Grangie, j'ai cru que tu ne relèverais pas la référence. »

Daphné soupira en secouant la tête puis rejoint Draco après avoir embrassé Pansy et Hermione sur la joue. Blaise alla directement dans la cuisine pour sentir les plats alors que Pansy lui tapait les mains dès qu'il s'approchait de trop.

« Mais mets pas tes doigts bordel ! T'as quel âge ? »

« L'âge de ta mère. »

« C'est mature ça, bravo. », applaudit Pansy avec sarcasme.

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnette qui annonça l'arrivé de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ils entrèrent en continuant de bavarder alors que tous les regardaient.

« Pourquoi tout le monde rentre chez moi comme si c'était chez eux ? », s'outra Draco en regardant Ron s'installer sur son canapé.

« Parce que chez toi c'est cool. », lui répondit le rouquin.

« C'est pas une excuse. »

Personne ne lui répondit reprenant leurs conversations alors que Théodore et Luna arrivaient ensemble en se tenant la main, faisant s'arrêter net les discutions.

« Mais ? Quoi ? », s'écria Blaise en se prenant la table basse au passage. « Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'on s'était pas mal rapproché avec Luna. »

« Pas mal ? Théo, chéri, » commença Pansy en sortant de la cuisine, « Il y a une différence entre « pas mal se rapprocher » et « sortir avec elle » », expliqua la brune en mettant les deux idées dans ses deux mains qu'elle écarta.

« Regardes, Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble, et Draco et Hermione se sont pas mal rapprochés. », dit Blaise en montrant Draco du doigt.

« Me mêlez pas à vos explications foireuses. », claqua le blond.

Harry les interrompit d'une main puis la secoua, pas d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Blaise.

« Non, non. On peut pas parler de rapprochement. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Elle avait un énorme suçon dans le cou la dernière fois. Alors à moins qu'une sangsue soit apparu comme par magie dans son lit, ces deux là, » Harry montra Draco et Hermione du doigt tour à tour, « ils sont plus que proches. »

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine alors que Draco faisait mine de s'intéresser à la texture du sac à main de Daphné.

« MERLIN ! », s'écrièrent Ginny et Pansy en même temps.

Daphné sourit doucement puis remarqua un léger détail sur Hermione. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas ses chaussures.

« Tu restes ici ce soir Hermione ? », demanda la blonde sans faire attention aux hurlements des autres concernant la liaison des deux colocataires.

« Je vis ici temporairement Daphné, Blaise ne t'a rien dit ? »

Daphné secoua la tête et fixa son petit-ami attendant une réponse. Blaise grimaça et se frotta la joue.

« J'ai peut-être oublié de te raconter un ou deux trucs. »

« Comme ? »

« Un taré veut voir Hermione morte. Elle s'est fait attaquée une fois, la deuxième c'était son mec qui a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, alors elle vit ici pour sa protection. », raconta Blaise sans vraiment se rendre compte que le ton neutre qu'il employait n'allait pas avec son récit.

« Et tu m'as rien dit ! Merlin Hermione ça va aller ? », s'inquiéta Daphné en oubliant son copain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis en sécurité ici. », sourit la brune.

Daphné resta près d'Hermione pour continuer de lui demander plus de détails sur ce qu'il se passait et la jeune femme, épaulée par Ginny qui donnait son avis sur certains points lui raconta tout depuis le début. Pansy fit léviter les plats jusqu'à eux et ils se mirent à table en poussant des « oh » et des « ah » ravis en découvrant les plats.

« Et vous avez des pistes ? », demanda soudainement Daphné en se tournant vers Harry et Ron.

« Non. On sait juste que c'est un sorcier qui a assez de pouvoir pour avoir accès aux informations confidentielles du Ministère. », Harry soupira en baissant sa fourchette. « Sinon rien. »

Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur la bras de son petit-ami et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle savait à quel point il s'inquiétait pour Hermione et à quel point cette affaire l'empêchait de dormir.

« Et vous avez pensés aux anciens Mangemorts ? », demanda la blonde attirant tous les regards vers elle. Elle rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge. « Je parle de ceux qui sont encore en vadrouille ou ceux qui sont encore totalement enfermés dans leurs idéologies. »

Harry et Ron se concertèrent du regard et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent qu'une petite enquête vers les Mangemorts ne seraient pas de trop.

« Il y a aussi les sectes anti-sorciers moldu. », exposa Théodore. « J'en ai entendu parlé lors de mon voyage aux Etats-Unis. Le MACUSA a eu quelques soucis avec certaines de ces sectes. »

Ronald soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'impression que tout autour d'eux avait la possibilité et le mobile pour s'en prendre à Hermione. Il posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui baissait la tête, honteuse de mettre ses deux meilleurs amis dans cette situation et il lui prit la main par dessus la table.

« On trouvera avant le jour-J. Et si on ne trouve pas, on te protégera. », promit-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : J-J**

Stuart avait noté toute la scène du dîner avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce groupe était vraiment étrange mais ils étaient amusant. L'auror se demanda un instant comment aurait été Poudlard s'ils avaient été amis plus tôt puis secoua la tête. McGonagall aurait fait un infarctus.

« Ils ont enquêté sur les Mangemorts et les sectes moldus ? », demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Oui. Mais ça n'a rien donné. Les sectes dont parlait Théodore n'étaient pas assez importante pour faire ce genre de chose et puis, ils n'utilisent pas la magie. Ça ne correspondait pas. »

« Et les Mangemorts ? »

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, et regarda le plafond quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Draco a parlé avec ses parents, et Lucius a affirmé qu'aucun de ses anciens petits camarades n'avaient comme projet de me tuer. Si quelqu'un devait mourir, c'était Harry, moi je ne les intéressais pas. »

Stuart hocha la tête et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait devoir parler avec Lucius Malfoy.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Ensuite… », Hermione prit une grande inspiration, « Ensuite c'était le jour-J et les aurors n'avaient aucuns suspects. »

* * *

 **3 jours plus tôt**

Hermione était à son bureau en train de corriger un dossier que Conor Rayn venait de finir. Elle avait pour travail de vérifier que tous les documents étaient présents dans le dossier, qu'aucune faute ne se faufilait dans l'argumentaire de son supérieur et qu'il avait bien signé chaque pages consciencieusement. Elle fut interrompu par Blaise et Daphné qui arrivaient dans son bureau. Le jeune homme avait dans les mains les dossiers concernant les meurtres des sorciers par armes moldus.

« J'ai le dossier complet, manque plus que l'aval de ton supéri… AAAAAAAAAH ! BORDEL WEASLEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce coin ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! », cria Blaise en posant une main sur son torse.

Daphné, pas le moins du monde perturbée, récupéra le dossier que Blaise venait de faire tomber et le posa sur le bureau d'Hermione.

« C'est le jour-J. Hermione est sous protection rapprochée. Seuls les personnes autorisées peuvent s'approcher d'elle à moins de 5 mètres. », expliqua le roux.

Daphné fit un sourire encourageant à la jeune femme derrière son bureau qui lui rendit légèrement crispée.

« D'ailleurs Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda Ron en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts nonchalamment.

La blonde fronça des sourcils et fixa Ron légèrement perdue.

« Je suis l'assistante de Blaise, tu ne savais pas ? »

« Si, si, mais d'habitude il monte tout seul voir Hermione. »

« J'ai beaucoup trop travaillé sur ce dossier », elle montra le dossier qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau d'Hermione, « pour le laisser récolter tous les lauriers. Et puis Monsieur Rayn voulait me voir concernant l'interrogatoire de l'elfe de maison du premier meurtre. »

L'auror hocha la tête et la blonde alla vers le bureau du directeur du département sans ce soucier de ses amis. Blaise s'écroula presque sur le fauteuil en face d'Hermione et joua avec un coin du dossier.

« Que des meurtres non-résolus. Aucuns indices sur le ou les meurtriers. Ni du côté moldu, ni du notre. À croire que ce gars sait comment disparaître. », souffla Blaise lassé.

Ron vint s'assoir sur le bureau d'Hermione, alors que cette dernière continuait de corriger son dossier avec vigueur.

« Un peu comme notre harceleur mystère. », dit Ron.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en silence puis Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Ron, lui, ouvrait la bouche.

« Bordel de merde. », dirent-ils en même temps, faisant sursauter la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? », demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« Et si c'était le même ? Des sorciers qui se font tuer par des moldus. Tu t'es fait agressée par un moldu. », commença Ron.

« Et si ils avaient tous été « chassé » comme Hermione l'est ? Si c'était le même ? », finit Blaise en fixant toujours Ronald.

« Alors on cherche pas du bon côté. C'est pas à Hermione qu'il en veut, mais aux sorciers ! »

« Les garçons, pourquoi un sorcier en voudrait aux sorciers ? Je vous rappelle qu'il a accès au Ministère. », expliqua Hermione d'une voix calme.

« On a pas encore le mobile, mais Herm', », s'exclama Ron, « Ça tient carrément la route ! »

Blaise hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avec cette idée. Ron prit une note volante et écrivit quelques mots pour Harry puis envoya la note après avoir jeté un sort pour que seul son meilleur ami puisse l'ouvrir. Il ne manquerait plus que le coupable tombe dessus.

Hermione laissa ses deux amis rouvrirent le dossier qu'avait posé Daphné plus tôt et finit de compléter le sien. Elle regarda l'heure, midi allait sonner, et elle devait aller manger avec Ron et Draco qui devait d'ailleurs déjà les attendre en bas.

Hermione se leva et dit aux deux garçons qu'ils devaient aller manger, et sans lui prêter plus d'attention ils se levèrent en continuant de parler de leur théorie. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rangea ses affaires avant de sortir de son bureau. Mais son attention fut détournée par une note volante qui s'écrasa contre sa porte. Elle appela Ron mais il était trop prit dans sa discussion et n'entendit pas la brune dire son prénom. En soupirant elle prit la note qui devait sûrement être la réponse d'Harry.

Curieuse de voir ce que son meilleur ami pensait de la théorie des deux crétins devant elle, elle ouvrit la note en continuant d'avancer. Mais ce n'était qu'une note de Draco lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait, qu'il n'y aurait plus de place au restaurant si elle ne descendait pas tout de suite.

Curieux. Ils avaient prévu de manger chez Ronald. Il avait sûrement changé d'avis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : J-J**

L'auror Stuart haussa un sourcil en fixant Hermione.

« Ça vous paraissait étrange et vous y êtes quand même allé ? »

« C'est Draco. », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Donc… Le jour-J, le jour où votre harceleur devait vous tuer, vous recevez une note de votre copain, enfin je suppose qu'il l'est ? », Hermione haussa les épaules légèrement pas vraiment certaine et Stuart soupira, « Vous recevez une note volante de Monsieur Malfoy contredisant vos plans et ça ne vous parait pas bizarre ? »

Hermione releva les jambes et enroula ses bras autour d'elles en soupirant.

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais j'étais avec Ron et Blaise. Je ne me sentais pas en danger. », elle fusilla l'auror du regard. « Et puis le Ministère est sensé être un endroit sûr ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense puise reprit sa plume.

« Bon, vous avez reçu la note, et puis ? »

« Je suis aller vers les cheminées. La note me disait d'aller là. »

* * *

 **3 jours plus tôt**

Hermione avait récupéré le journal du jour sur le bureau de la secrétaire du Département des Deux Mondes et le lu attentivement sans faire attention à ses deux amis devant elle. C'est lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à rez-de-chaussé devant les cheminées qu'elle se rendit compte que Ron et Blaise n'étaient plus avec elle. Une vague de panique la submergea et elle jeta presque son journal à terre pour récupérer sa baguette qu'elle avait, pour une fois, sur elle.

Au milieu de la marrée humaine que représentaient les sorciers qui entraient et sortaient par le réseau de cheminée, Hermione se tenait droite et immobile, sa baguette en main, cherchant du regard un de ses amis, cherchant du regard une quelconque menace. Mais elle se détendit légèrement en se rappelant que les moldus ne pouvaient entrer ici, et que tous les sorciers c'étaient fait tuer par un moldu. Elle frissonna.

Un bruit sourd raisonna dans le hall et quelques personnes commencèrent à s'agiter. Un homme tomba et Hermione fit un pas vers lui pour l'aider, mais entre les robes des autres sorciers présents, elle vit quelque chose de noir pointé l'homme à terre. Il y eu une détonation, et l'homme s'écroula, faisant paniquer la population sorcière présente.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le détenteur de l'arme à feu et se figea. Lucas. Son Lucas. Habillé d'un équipement presque militaire, une arme au poing, une autre accrochée à la ceinture; Lucas leva son 9 millimètres vers Hermione en la fixant d'un air supérieur.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser disparaitre comme ça ? Sérieusement Hermione ? Tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu sais que je suis persévérant. Le petit sortilège de ton copain ne m'a rien fait. Rien du tout. », ricana Lucas.

Il dévia son regard de la brune lorsque les aurors arrivèrent, Harry et Ron en tête, suivit de Draco et Blaise qui furent mit un peu à l'écart par les professionnels. Lucas prit sa deuxième arme et la pointa sur le petit groupe derrière Hermione, les empêchant d'avancer.

« Personne n'avance ou je tire. », cracha-t-il. Il fixa Hermione de son regard fou et sourit. « Aller ma chérie, fais pas la difficile. Viens avec moi, et tes copains n'auront rien. »

« Non ! »

Harry avait fait un pas vers elle, et Lucas tira devant lui, faisant de nouveau reculer le Survivant. Merde. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une arme à feu moldu, et ne savait pas ce que la chaleur de la magie mélangé à la poudre à canon pouvait donner.

« Lucas… », Harry leva ses mains vers lui, rangeant sa baguette. « Je ne suis pas armé, on peut discuter. »

« Discuter ? », Lucas le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire, « Tu te crois dans une série policière Potter ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Tu ne vas pas tuer Hermione ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu as passé presque un an de ta vie à ses côtés, à l'aimer… Ne me dis pas que ça ne compte pas pour toi, même pas un petit peu ? »

« Arrêtes d'essayer de gagner du temps. Cassez-vous, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Donnes-nous au moins une raison valable. », demanda Draco.

Lucas ne serait pas facile à convaincre de laisser Hermione en vie, alors il se disait que peut-être, en lui prouvant par a+b que sa raison n'était pas valable, alors, ils auraient une chance de la sauver.

« Une raison ? Elle m'a trompé avec toi. », Lucas arrêta de viser Harry et pointa son arme sur Draco, « C'est une sorcière, elle a tué avec son bout de bois magique, sa baguette. La magie, c'est pas normal, c'est une maladie qui pourrie le sang de nos enfants ! Elle était normale quand elle était petite, je le sais ! Et puis elle a été contaminée ! Je dois la sauver, tu comprends ? La sauver avant qu'elle ne contamine quelqu'un d'autre. D'autres enfants. Parce qu'une fois contaminé, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, plus jamais ! », cria-t-il.

Harry avait l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Mais alors que Tom Jedusor voulait détruire tout ce qui touchait aux moldus, Lucas Rusperry voulait détruire tout ce qui touchait aux sorciers. Il ne serait donc jamais tranquille ?

« C'est pas une raison valable ça Lucas. », dit calmement Draco. « Elle ne t'a pas trompé, elle t'a quitté le soir où tu l'as frappée. Et puis si elle reste avec des gens comme elle, des gens… », le blond hésita mais ce reprit, « Des gens malades. Alors, toi, les autres, ils ne risqueront plus rien. »

Lucas fixa Draco, légèrement perdu puis il secoua la tête, enlevant les paroles du blond de son esprit.

« J'ai trop fait pour m'arrêter maintenant. Les meurtres de ces sorciers qui avaient tous un lien avec mon monde à moi. Ils devaient mourir ! »

Harry fit un pas en direction d'Hermione en même temps que Draco. Ils remarquèrent que Lucas perdait peu à peu la tête, ne pointant plus ses armes sur la brune, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.

« J'ai réussi à maintenir vos policiers hors de mon champ d'action avec ces meurtres, et j'ai pu organiser les attaques contre Hermione tranquillement. Et sans toi… », il pointa de nouveau son arme sur Draco qui avait encore avancé vers la brune, « Sans toi, j'aurais réussi bordel ! Mais non ! Monsieur était obligé de mettre des sortilèges de protection qui faisait foirer mon plan à chaque fois ! Et puis tu la surveillais tout le temps, toi et les deux autres connards ! Pourquoi tu étais toujours là ? HEIN ? »

Harry et Ron avancèrent encore de quelque pas, mais ils étaient encore trop loin. Les aurors avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur Lucas, prêt à agir, Draco, lui, leva les mains devant lui et fit un dernier pas vers Hermione. Il était à présent à ses côtés et répondit à Lucas d'un voix neutre, calme.

« Parce que j'en suis amoureux. »

Hermione aurait pu rougir de sa réponse, ou même lui sauter dans les bras s'ils n'étaient pas braqués par deux pistolets tenus par son ex-petit-ami.

« Au moins, ma dernière attaque va fonctionner à merveille. », cracha Lucas.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Lucas, qui était à deux doigts de tirer sur le couple devant lui se détourna pour fixer Ronald qui venait de le couper dans son élan.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu comprends pas ? Y'a pourtant rien à comprendre ! »

« Comment tu as fait pour organiser ces attaques et même pour venir ici, alors que pour tout ça, la magie à du être utilisée ? », demanda Ron en s'approchant d'un pas en plus, suivit par Harry.

« Hein ? », Lucas paniquait, il regarda le couple, puis le rouquin, puis Blaise, et de nouveau Ron.

« L'attaque contre Hermione a été réalisée par un moldu sous Impero. L'impero est un sortilège. Les meurtres ont été commit par des moldus sur des terrains sorciers. Aucun moldu n'aurait pu placer Madame Pavlov sur le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard… », Ron fixa Lucas qui avait la bouche ouverte, perdu. « Alors, dis-moi Lucas. Comment un moldu comme toi aurait pu organiser tout ça ? Comment tu as pu ne serait-ce que rentrer au Ministère ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : J-J**

Stuart fixait Hermione. La jeune femme avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son souvenir de cette journée était encore trop frais, et l'auror s'en voulu de ne pas avoir prit plus de pincette pour lui demander de lui expliquer le Jour-J.

« Vous voulez faire une pause Miss Granger ? », demanda Stuart doucement.

« Non. Je veux en finir. »

L'auror hocha la tête et reprit sa plume près à noter ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter.

« Après l'intervention de Ron, Lucas à comme… perdu la raison. »

* * *

 **3 jours plus tôt**

« L'attaque contre Hermione a été réalisée par un moldu sous Impero. L'impero est un sortilège. Les meurtres ont été commit par des moldus sur des terrains sorciers. Aucun moldu n'aurait pu placer Madame Pavlov sur le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard… », Ron fixa Lucas qui avait la bouche ouverte, perdu. « Alors, dis-moi Lucas. Comment un moldu comme toi aurait pu organiser tout ça ? Comment tu as pu ne serait-ce que rentrer au Ministère ? »

Lucas fixait Ron avec des yeux fous. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, il avait l'air totalement chamboulé et son regard vira sur le couple devant lui. Dans un cri de rage, Lucas leva son arme et tira.

Les aurors à l'arrière lancèrent des sorts de désarmements et des sorts de stupéfixion alors que les quatre amis regardaient le sang couler de la plaie que la balle venait de faire en perforant son estomac. Hermione poussa un cri strident alors que Blaise courait vers eux. Draco attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la serra contre lui. Et Ronald s'écroula à terre. Harry et Blaise se jetèrent presque sur lui, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter le sang qui coulait.

« Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste Harry ! Il perd trop de sang ! », paniqua Blaise.

Harry était trop secoué pour prendre la moindre décision, et les pleures d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas. Alors Blaise prit les choses en main. Il hurla des ordres qu'elle ne comprit pas aux aurors. L'un d'eux vint chercher Harry et l'emmena plus loin. Il parla ensuite à Draco qui laissa Hermione au bon soin de Daphné qui venait d'arriver avec d'autres membres du Ministère.

Draco et Blaise portèrent Ron jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage et ils disparurent en priant pour que ça ne blesse pas encore plus le rouquin qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry avait reprit du poil de la bête et avait suivit ses hommes pour interroger Lucas une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Hermione était entre de bonnes mains. Elle l'était.

Daphné la tenait contre elle en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et Ginny, qui avait été alertée par une amie du Département de la Justice Magique, séchait ses larmes en fixant la marre de sang qui appartenait à son frère. Et toutes les trois priaient tous les Dieux imaginable afin que Ron reste en vie et guérisse vite.

La blonde proposa aux deux filles d'aller chez Ginny alors qu'elle allait prévenir Pansy que Ron était à l'hôpital. La rousse acquiesça et emmena Hermione chez elle et toutes deux restèrent silencieuse un moment, attendant que Daphné revienne. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Théodore qui tenait la main d'une Pansy sous le choque. Elle ne pleurait pas, non, Pansy Parkinson ne pleure jamais, mais elle était comme figée. Théo la fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil et resta près d'elle a lui caresser les cheveux. Luna et Daphné arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Blaise m'a envoyé un patronus, ils arrivent. », dit l'assistante juridique.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, Blaise et Draco passèrent la porte d'entrée et Draco disparu tout de suite à l'étage sous le regard surprit de ses amis. L'autre homme se racla la gorge.

« Il va se laver les mains… Il a du… enfin. Du sang dessus. »

Ginny renifla et Blaise vint s'assoir à même le sol aux pieds de sa copine puis souffla, attendant que le blond redescende pour commencer à parler. Draco refit surface et se posta derrière Hermione, caressant sa nuque pour la détendre.

« Bon. Les médicomages disent qu'il va bien. C'était superficiel. L'autre connard n'a pas eu le temps de viser, il va se remettre en quelques jours à peine. », tous soufflèrent de soulagement.

Lorsque Blaise eu finit de donner les détails que lui avait donné le médicomage en charge de Ron, la porte claqua sur un Harry Potter plus en colère que jamais. Sa main vint s'écraser contre le mur alors qu'il jurait. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui et quand il s'en rendit compte il se calma.

« Désolé. », souffla le brun.

« Il va bien Harry, », dit Ginny en se levant, rejoignant son petit-ami. « Les médicomages disent qu'il va bien. »

Harry acquiesça mais son regard resta bloqué sur Hermione.

« Il était sous Impero Herm'. », dit-il d'un ton fatigué. « Il n'y est pour rien. Ce gars est juste une victime de plus de notre meurtrier. »

La nouvelle lança un froid sur le petit groupe et un silence glaciale s'imposa dans la petite maison des Potter. Lucas n'avait été qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres, et Hermione mettrait sa main à couper que chaque meurtre avait été commit par des moldus différents.

« Alors quoi ? On va attendre qu'un connard renvoie une lettre à Hermione pour qu'on sache quand sera sa prochaine attaque ? On va le laisser nous pourrir la vie ? », cracha Pansy en s'écartant de Théo d'un geste brusque. « Ça commence à me prendre la tête cette histoire. », dit-elle en se levant.

Pansy prit son sac qui avait été déposé au sol en arrivant et sortie en claquant la porte. Hermione baissa les yeux en se sentant coupable. Coupable de la blessure de Ron. Coupable de la fatigue d'Harry et de son inquiétude. Coupable d'empiéter sur la vie de Draco en vivant chez lui. Coupable de mettre les nerfs de ses amis à rude épreuve avec toute cette histoire. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Qui ? Et pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas tant d'ennemi que ça pourtant… Et son pire ennemi… Elle tourna la tête vers Draco et douta un instant. Non.

Son regard fut attiré par les yeux presque noirs de Blaise qui la fixait. Il lui fit signe d'aller à la cuisine, et ils se levèrent. Blaise s'adossa à la table de la cuisine alors qu'Hermione s'installait sur le plan de travail en balançant ses jambes.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Grangie, et c'est faux. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Ron est à l'hôpital ? »

« Parce qu'il est auror. C'est son métier. »

« Ce n'est pas le métier de Draco de me protéger ! »

« Non mais, », Blaise lui fit un sourire en coin, « C'est son rôle de petit-ami de te protéger. »

Hermione rougit d'un coup et baissa les yeux en souriant timidement.

« Ecoutes Herm', je sais que tu dois te sentir au plus mal, mais sérieusement ! On est tes amis ! On est là pour ce genre de chose. Pour te relever, pour t'aider, pour déglinguer les connards qui veulent ta peau. Et franchement, j'ai pas peur pour toi. »

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et le questionna du regard.

« T'es entourée des deux meilleurs aurors d'Angleterre, de quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont tu faisais toi-même partie, et nous ! Regardes-nous Grangie, les pires connards que l'humanité est créé. T'as cinq anciens Mangemorts avec toi, dont deux qui avait des cours particuliers de magie noire et de torture. Ouais je parle de Théo et Draco là. »

Hermione sourit en fixant Blaise et il lui rendit son sourire.

« T'es plus jolie quand tu souris. »

« Merci Blaise. »

« Merci pour ? »

« Pour m'avoir dis que j'étais jolie, et pour tout ce que tu as dit avant. Ça me touche. »

Le jeune homme sourit d'avantage et vint prendre la brune dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et prit une grande respiration. Elle refusait que ses amis soient encore plus impliqué là-dedans. Elle allait demander un congé à Monsieur Rayn et enquêter comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle, Harry et Ron étaient encore à Poudlard.

Et quand ils auront trouvés. Quand le meurtrier sera découvert. Ils lui tomberont dessus. La vengeance n'est pas admise chez les Gryffondor. Mais les Serpentard, eux, en ont fait leur activité préférée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : J+1**

Stuart passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Je me souviens de ça, oui. Ronald Weasley a prit une balle dans le rein. », l'auror tourna quelques pages de son dossier pour y lire le résumé du séjour à l'hôpital de Ron. « La balle a été enlevée sans complication et les tissus reformés grâce à des baumes et des potions. Il s'en est sortie indemne. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« La blessure n'était pas vraiment grave d'après les médicomages. C'est le choc qu'elle a provoqué, chez lui, et chez nous qui était le plus difficile. »

« Après l'attaque vous êtes donc aller chez les Potter… Ils sont fiancés ? Je ne savais pas. », demanda Stuart assez surprit.

« Non. », Hermione secoua la tête, « Mais presque. », elle respira fortement et continua, « Ensuite, nous sommes tous aller voir Ron à St Mangouste. »

* * *

 **2 jours plus tôt**

Le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner, Draco et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Pansy chez elle pour l'accompagner à St Mangouste voir Ron. En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny qui discutaient avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Molly vint prendre les deux filles dans ses bras, et pour la première fois, Pansy se laissa faire sans rechigner.

Théodore et Luna arrivèrent ensuite et Théo alla directement discuter avec le médicomage en charge de leur ami. Luna resta près de Ginny et lui prit la main. Blaise et Daphné ne tardèrent pas et tout le petit groupe allèrent jusqu'à la chambre du blessé. Une infirmière en sortie et leur fit un sourire.

« Il est réveillé et va très bien. », leur dit-elle avant de partir.

Pansy entra la première et se jeta presque dans les bras de son petit-ami. Les autres entrèrent plus calmement, laissant quelques minutes d'intimités au couple devant eux. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, le rouquin fut assaillit par les autres. Sa soeur lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui faisant promettre d'arrêter le bêtise, Harry le serra dans ses bras, Blaise le bouscula légèrement avec Draco, lui demandant de ne plus saigner sur ses chemises blanches, Luna et Théodore lui demandèrent s'il avait mal, Daphné lui mit un bouquet de fleur sur sa table de nuit alors qu'Hermione restait en retrait.

« Herm' ? »

Elle leva des yeux empli de culpabilité vers son meilleur ami et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues.

« Je suis tellement désolé Ron… »

Ron lui tendit la main et après un coup d'oeil à Harry, le trio d'or se retrouva allongé sur le lit du blessé, Hermione bien serrée dans les bras du rouquin, la main d'Harry caressant ses cheveux.

« C'est mon métier Mione. », souffla le roux.

« C'est de ma faute quand même… »

« Mione, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant on sait que le meurtrier et ton harceleur sont la même personne, on va mettre des protections supplémentaires. », dit Harry toujours à voix basse.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'à dit Lucas. Il a mentionné les sorts de protections de Draco mais dans nos rapports, on a dit que c'était les tiens et d'autres à nous. On a pas mentionné la magie noire, ni rien. Mais le harceleur était au courant, il a réussi à déjouer les sorts. Tous. »

Harry fit une pause alors que ces deux amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu crois que… »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. C'est quelqu'un de notre entourage. »

Hermione eu le souffle coupé. Un ami à eux ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la pièce regardant Théodore qui lisait avec attention le noms des potions que Ron devait prendre, Luna qui tressait les cheveux de Ginny alors que cette dernière parlait avec Pansy de futilité tandis que Draco se servait un verre d'eau. Et Blaise qui regardait Daphné s'occuper des fleurs près de la fenêtre.

Draco perçu le regard apeuré de la brune et s'approcha, la faisant sursauter. Le trio d'or se sépara avant qu'il n'est pu entendre un mot et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher. Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main d'Hermione pour attirer son attention et lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres.

Mais Harry et Ron ne lâchaient pas leur amie des yeux. L'idée que venait d'émettre Harry s'était incrusté dans leurs têtes et l'interruption de Draco ne fut pas vu d'un bon oeil. Puis Harry secoua la tête s'insultant mentalement alors que Ron lâchait Hermione pour qu'elle rejoigne le blond. Hermione eu un instant de doute comme ses deux amis, puis se reprit. Draco avait été le premier à l'aider, il avait enquêté sur cette affaire plus que n'importe qui et avait même fait une liste très complète des sorts de protection qu'il avait mit en place chez elle.

Et puis, elle vivait avec lui. S'il avait coula la tuer, il aurait pu le faire depuis un moment. Dans son sommeil, alors qu'elle mangeait, et même pendant leur couche commune. Elle rougit en y repensant et Draco caressa sa pommette rouge de sa main.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Je vais bien. »

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

« Des mots de Lucas… On réfléchissait. »

« Tu vas faire ce dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Prendre un congé pour enquêter de mon côté ? Oui. Je dois le faire. »

Le blond hocha la tête mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il avait eu peur en entendant le coup de feu. Peur que Lucas est tiré sur elle, peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas si Ron était mort de sa blessure. Draco n'était pas du genre émotif, et depuis peu, il recommençait à avoir des sentiments pour d'autres gens que sa famille ou ses amis de toujours.

« Oh mais y'a du monde pour vous Monsieur Weasley ! », dit le médicomage en entrant.

Il alla directement près du malade et lui serra la main sans quitter son sourire joyeux. Le médicomage reprit des mains de Théo le dossier de Ron en s'excusant et vérifia les derniers détails sous un silence de plombs. Tous attendaient le verdict.

« Et bien si vous promettez de ne pas faire le zouave pendant deux semaines, de manger sainement et de bien prendre vos potions, vous pouvez sortir ce soir. »

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents et remercia le médicomage sans quitter son petit-ami des yeux, totalement rassurée. Luna serra la main de Ginny qui poussa un soupire de soulagement, Harry alla rejoindre sa petite-amie et lui embrassa la tempe, Théo et Blaise se sourirent en regardant Pansy amusés, Daphné laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement alors que Draco prenait Hermione dans ses bras. Elle se détendait enfin.

Et sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, sans faire attention aux autres qui étaient présent, Draco posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant crier Blaise et Pansy.

« Je vous avait dit qu'ils étaient plus que proche. » rigola Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : J+2**

Stuart hocha la tête puis reprit une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

« D'accord. Monsieur Weasley allait bien, vous alliez tous bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione soupira et se frotta le bras en repensant aux derniers évènements.

« Pansy a voulu faire un dîner pour le retour de Ron. » commença-t-elle, « Ça c'est passé à ce moment là. »

Stuart fronça des sourcils et reprit sa plume, prêt à noter ce qu'Hermione allait lui dire.

* * *

 **1 jour plus tôt**

Tous étaient à table à discuter des derniers évènements. Hermione regarda ses amis avec un sourire un peu triste ce qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie. Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui montra le couple un peu plus loin, plus proche et plus amoureux que jamais. Ron et Pansy n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre et passaient leur temps à s'effleurer, se câliner, s'embrasser, comme si c'était leurs derniers instants ensemble.

« Harry ? Tu as prit quoi comme dessert ? » demanda Luna.

« Un gâteau au citron. »

« Pas une tarte aux citrons hein ? » s'exclama Blaise avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

« Euh… Non. Un vrai gâteau. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime pas les tartes aux citrons. C'est comme des tartes aux pommes, mais avec des citrons.

« Mais pas du tout. »

« Si. », le ton était sans appel, il avait décidé qu'il avait raison. « Qui va chercher le dessert ? »

« J'y vais. » dit Hermione en se levant.

Hermione s'en voulait toujours pour l'attaque au Ministère et essayait de ce faire pardonner de toutes les manières possibles. Elle se leva pour aller chercher le gâteau mais passa avant dans la chambre d'ami pour récupérer sa baguette. Entre les assiettes à desserts, le gâteau, la bouteille de Champagne qu'avait mit de côté Pansy pour l'évènement, elle avait besoin d'aide de la magie pour porter le tout.

Elle chercha dans les poches de son manteau mais ne trouva pas sa baguette. Étrange, elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir emmenée. Peut-être l'avait-elle oubliée chez Draco. C'était toujours lui qui les faisaient transplaner. Soupirant de sa bêtise, Hermione alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer le fameux gâteau aux citrons d'Harry. En se retournant, elle sursauta, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Daphné.

« Tu m'as fait peur… » sourit-elle.

Daphné lui rendit son sourire mais Hermione la sentit extrêmement tendue.

« Tu vas bien Daphné ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Rarement aussi bien en fait Hermione. » sourit la blonde. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête positivement mais avala sa salive avec difficulté, ne se sentant soudainement pas à l'aise en présence de l'héritière Greengrass.

« Et bien pour tout te dire Hermione… » Daphné ricana et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Hermione. « Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à ta misérable existence et tout ça, sous le nez des aurors. »

Sous la surprise, Hermione lâcha le plat qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Daphné jura et prit Hermione par les cheveux, pointant sa baguette sur sa joue alors qu'elles entendaient un raclement de chaise et des pas venir vers la cuisine.

« Hermione ça va ? On a entendu un… » Draco s'arrêta de parler en fixant les deux jeunes femmes. « Daphné. »

« Et oui, Daphné ! » cracha cette-dernière. « Tu n'as rien vu venir hein Dray' ? »

Draco resta silencieux et impassible. Il fixait les deux femmes chacune leur tour. Daphné sentait que la situation lui échappait. Draco n'était pas un adversaire facile, et même sans baguette il pourrait la maitriser sans difficulté. Hermione, elle, était une cible plus facile. Sans baguette, elle n'était qu'une femme sans défense. Enfin c'était ce que pensait Daphné.

Blaise, mort de rire d'une blague que venait de faire Harry arriva dans la cuisine et se stoppa net en remarquant la situation. La bouche entrouverte et figé de stupeur, il fixait sa future fiancé menacer une de ses meilleures amies de sa baguette.

« Daph… »

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Hermione profita de son manque d'attention pour échapper à la prise de son agresseur en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Elle rejoint Draco qui la mit derrière lui alors que Daphné reprenait son souffle et les menaçait à présent tous de sa baguette.

« Reculez ! Tous ! Dans le salon. » cracha la blonde.

Les trois amis reculèrent doucement sans faire de geste brusque, attirant l'attention des autres qui étaient restés dans le salon en attendant le dessert. Harry fronça des sourcils se demandant ce qu'ils fabriquaient lorsqu'il remarqua Daphné. Le Survivant se leva d'un coup et chercha sa baguette des yeux, mais elle n'était plus là où il l'avait mise.

« Ne faites pas de geste brusque. Mettez vous tous assit par terre. Et ne cherchez pas vos baguettes, c'est moi qui les ai. »

Le groupe d'amis alla s'assoir au sol sans un bruit. Pansy regardait son ami comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Daphné… Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais à cause d'elle ! » cria Daphné. « Elle m'a tout prit ! Elle me vole chaque chose que j'ai ou que j'ai voulu ! Elle est toujours là avec son petit-ami parfait, son boulot parfait, ses amis parfait ! Et après elle s'incruste dans nos vies, la mienne mais la tienne aussi Pansy ! Elle nous a volé nos amis ! D'abord Théo avec leurs passion commune pour la lecture, et puis toi en t'offrant Ronald sur un plateau ! Et puis Blaise ! Mon Blaise ! Tu croyais que j'avais rien vu Granger ? Hein ? Que je voyais pas comment tu lui retournais la tête ? Comment tu le rendais dépendant de votre relation ? Et puis ce fut le tour de Draco ! C'était le seul que j'avais encore pour moi, et tu me l'as volé ! »

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas je… » Hermione fut coupé par Daphné.

« TA GUEULE ! Tu m'as tout prit ! Pour aucune raison ! Je t'avais rien fait bordel ! Mais dans ta quête pour être aimée par le monde sorcier entier, tu… tu… » Daphné reprit sa respiration en se calmant un peu. « Les Mangemorts avaient raison. Voldemort avait raison. Les nés-moldus ne méritent pas de vivre. Pas ici. Pas avec nous. »

Daphné pointa sa baguette sur la brune mais Harry se mit devant elle en levant les mains. Ginny retint sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ecoutes-moi Daphné. Tu es forcément sous Impero. On va t'aider… » dit-il doucement pour la calmer.

« T'as rien capté Potter ! C'est moi qui ai mit ces moldus sous Impero ! C'est moi qui ai obligé ces crétins à tuer ces sorciers. Une diversion plutôt bien trouvée puisqu'elle empiétait sur le Bureau des Aurors, le Département de la Justice Magique et le Département des Deux Mondes. » sourit-elle fière d'elle. « Et comme je travaillais sur cette affaire, j'avais l'autorisation d'aller dans ces deux départements. Une couverture parfaite ! Sauf que Draco a du s'en mêler et mettre des sorts de magie noire autour de cette cruche ! »

« Bordel Daphné ! Arrêtes ! » cria Blaise, « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Pour des raisons de merde ? Elle t'a rien volé ! Tu t'es éloigné de Pansy parce qu'elle travaillait beaucoup, tu t'es éloigné de Théo parce qu'il bossait sur un projet qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps ! On s'est éloigné parce que… » Blaise passa une main sur son visage et reprit d'une voix cassée. « Parce que j'organisais nos fiançailles. »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche puis la referma les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais te demander de m'épouser. »

Daphné semblait perdue et totalement désarçonnée.

« Non… Non… Tu passais tout ton temps libre avec elle et… »

« Elle m'aidait à choisir la bague parfaite. » la coupa Blaise.

« Non… » souffla la blonde alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Blaise fixa l'amour de sa vie, blessé qu'elle pense qu'il puisse la tromper, blessé qu'elle en arrive à cet extrême pour régler un problème qui n'en était pas un. Il se leva sous le regard de ses amis et s'approcha de Daphné qui le fixait en pleure.

« Blaise… »

« Arrêtes ça. »

Il attrapa sa baguette et lui retira des mains avant de la jeter au sol. Daphné éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus avant un bon moment, voir plus jamais.

Harry alla récupérer la baguette de la blonde et d'un accio informulé fit venir toutes les baguettes à lui. Il reprit la sienne et appela les aurors de son patronus. En quelques minutes, l'appartement que partageaient Pansy et Ron était envahit par les aurors et Daphné fut emmener de force au Ministère. Elle se débattait et hurlait le prénom de Blaise qui restait de marbre, immobile dans le salon, regardant la jeune femme partir sous ses yeux.

Harry et Hermione durent aller jusqu'au Ministère pour donner leurs dépositions alors que les autres restaient sur place. Ginny et Luna restèrent avec Ron qui avait ordre de rester chez lui, et Pansy, Théo et Draco entourèrent Blaise, chuchotant des mots qu'Hermione ne pu entendre. Elle vit Pansy prendre son ami dans ses bras avant de transplaner jusqu'au Ministère.

Harry du faire sa déposition en premier, étant auror, et elle fut appelée plus tard pour faire la sienne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : J+3**

L'auror Stuart hocha la tête. Il connaissait déjà la suite. L'auror Harry Potter avait fait sa déposition auprès de son partenaire et coéquipier toute la nuit, puis au petit matin, Stuart avait du aller chercher Miss Hermione Granger pour qu'elle fasse elle-même sa déposition. Il se frotta la nuque, fatigué.

« Je pense qu'on a finit… » souffla-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. L'auror se leva et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Hermione alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour dame du Ministère et pleura pendant un moment, faisant tourner en boucle dans sa tête les derniers évènements, les paroles de Daphné, les reproches qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

« Hermione ? »

La brune sursauta à la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre et sortit en trombe de sa cabine pour se retrouver en face de Blaise Zabini. Il avait les traits tirés, fatigué. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre…

« Blaise… je suis… »

« Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je te frappe. » la coupa-t-il.

Hermione sursauta mais ne dit rien. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La brune se laissa faire mais referma rapidement ses bras sur le jeune homme lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait sur son épaule.

« J'ai rien vu… Elle a tout fait sous mon nez et j'ai rien vu… » souffla-t-il. « C'est moi qui suis désolé Herm', elle a failli te tuer pour une histoire de jalousie complètement ridicule… Elle a voulu te tuer parce que tu m'aidais pour sa bague, pour… » il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui frotter le dos calmement. Elle remarqua que Pansy était à la porte et les regardait avec un petit sourire triste. Hermione s'éloigna de Blaise qui essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Ne répètes à personne que je viens de pleurer dans tes bras, ma réputation en prendrait un coup… »

« Promis. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Les deux amis rejoignirent Pansy et tout les trois allèrent retrouver les autres qui attendaient près du bureau de Harry.

« Les aurors qui ont prit nos dépositions ont envoyés leurs rapports au juge. Le procès sera rapide puisqu'il y eu flagrant délit. » dit Harry d'un ton grave.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Blaise glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione et l'autre dans celle de Pansy. Il avait besoin de plus de réconfort qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Théo qui était resté silencieux jusque là se releva de son siège et fixa Harry.

« Elle a expliqué comment elle avait fait ? »

Harry hocha la tête et tous le fixèrent en attendant une explication.

« Elle avait déjà tout organisé quand elle a envoyé la première lettre qu'elle avait même signé des lettres de son nom de famille, et on a rien vu. Mais il lui fallait du temps en plus alors elle a récupérer la note qu'Hermione m'a envoyé pour que je ne sois au courant de rien. Mais Draco était déjà impliqué et ça lui a compliqué la tâche. » dit-il. « Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui vienne en aide, et encore moins à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi proche. »

« On en a déjà parlé, ils ne sont pas proche, ils sont ensemble. » dit Pansy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous rigolèrent à sa remarque et Draco passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione en lui embrassant le front sous le regard attendri des autres. Harry se racla la gorge pour se reconcentrer et reprit la parole.

« Les meurtres étaient réellement des diversions, et l'enquête autour d'eux aussi. Mais tout ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec Blaise et avec Monsieur Rayn. » Hermione fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas le rapport avec son supérieur. « Elle voulait ton poste Hermione. »

La brune soupira en baissant les yeux mais Blaise serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Elle était jalouse. De toute ta vie. Et pour avoir ce que tu as, elle voulait te tuer. » conclu Harry.

Sa dernière phrase fit frissonner le petit groupe et tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'auror Stuart qui fit un léger sourire à Hermione.

« Le procès va commencer. » dit-il avant de repartir aussi sec.

Dans un concert de soupires lasses, le groupe marcha jusqu'à la salle du procès où se trouvait déjà Astoria Greengrass qui regardait l'accusée, sa soeur, comme une étrangère. Draco s'éloigna d'Hermione et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Astoria, la faisant se retourner.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'apprends que ma soeur est devenue une folle furieuse qui veut tuer par simple jalousie, alors non, non je ne vais pas bien. » cracha presque la jeune soeur de Daphné.

« Je suis désolé. » répondit Draco.

Astoria soupira et dévia son regard sur sa soeur qui la fixait elle aussi.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Ni elle. » Astoria n'en dit pas plus, mais Draco comprit qu'elle parlait d'Hermione.

La jeune femme alla s'assoir au premier rang après un léger signe de tête à Blaise qui lui rendit. Le groupe d'amis s'assirent derrière la petite soeur de Daphné et la blonde fixa avec haine Hermione qui frissonna. Draco lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

« Bien, la séance va commencer. Les faits ? » demanda le juge.

« Miss Daphné Greengrass de son nom de jeune fille, assistante de l'avocat Blaise Zabini au Département de la Justice Magique est accusée d'avoir utilisé le sortilège impardonnable « Impero » sur des moldus afin de tuer les sorciers dont les noms sont sur le dossier, et de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Hermione Granger. » répondit une femme dans l'assistance.

Le nom d'Hermione fit discuter les membres du Magenmagot quelques secondes avant que le juge ne réclame le silence.

« Bien. J'ai les rapports des deux dépositions de Monsieur Harry Potter et de Miss Hermione Granger, ainsi que le rapport d'enquête… » un homme arriva à sa hauteur et lui donna un dernier dossier. « Oh, et il semblerait que ce soit les aveux de l'accusée. Bien. Miss Greengrass ? Que plaidez-vous ? »

Daphné se leva malgré les chaines à ses poignets et à ses pieds et fixa Blaise dans les yeux alors qu'elle répondait.

« Coupable votre honneur. » souffla-t-elle.

« Coupable. Bien. Qui est contre ? » demanda le juge en ce tournant vers l'assistance. « Personne ? Bien. Daphné Greengrass vous êtes jugée coupable d'utilisation d'un impardonnable pour meurtre et de tentative de meurtre. La sentence sera rendu demain à la première heure. » claqua le juge et tapant de son marteau sur le socle en bois de son bureau.

Tous regardèrent Daphné se faire emmener par les aurors travaillant à Azkaban. Elle eu quelques minutes pour dire au revoir à sa soeur, et pria Blaise du regard de venir mais le jeune homme refusa de s'approcher d'elle. Il partit de la salle en premier, suivit par ses amis.

Arrivés chez les Potter, tous s'assirent dans le salon alors que Ginny allait préparer un thé. Blaise se leva lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon et fixa ses amis, puis soupira.

« Je vais prendre une semaine de vacances. » dit-il.

« Ça te fera du bien. » dit Luna. « Tu devrais aller en Inde, c'est très jolie l'Inde, et puis tellement différent d'ici, ça te fera du bien. »

Blaise acquiesça et commença à parler de l'Inde avec Luna sous le regard des autres. Il avait réellement besoin de ces vacances, en fait, ils avaient tous besoin de vacances. Pansy proposa alors à Ron de partir en France dans un château que ses parents avaient dans le sud, Harry proposa à Ginny de passer quelques jours au Terrier avec ses parents, Théo se dit que quelques jours en Afrique du Sud pourrait être sympa alors que Draco et Hermione se regardaient sans rien dire.

« Tu veux partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aurai bien profiter de ces quelques jours de repos pour autre chose. »

« DRACO ! » s'écria Pansy ! « Pas devant nous ! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! » rigola le blond. Il regarda Hermione qui avait rougit. « Ça te dirai de déménager ? »

« Chez toi ? Mais j'habites déjà chez toi ! »

« Non. Chez nous. »

« Nous ?… » Hermione resta silencieuse un instant en regardant Draco dans les yeux. « Nous ? Comme, un nouvel appartement à nous ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Hermione la dernière fois que tu t'es installé avec un mec si rapidement il t'a attaqué. » fit remarquer Ron en souriant.

« Pour la défense de Draco, tout le monde sait déjà que c'est un psychopathe. » dit Pansy.

« Mêlez-vous de vos fesses vous deux. » soupira le blond en secouant la tête amusé. « Alors ? Ça te dit ? »

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement en souriant.

« À une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux une baignoire et tu dis adieu à ton fauteuil vert en velours dégueulasse. »

Tous explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Draco alors que Pansy levait les bras au ciel.

« Merci Merlin ! Enfin ! » souffla la meilleure amie du blond.

« Comment ça « enfin » ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Il est moche à en vomir ce fauteuil. Hermione, je te bénis. Merci ! » Pansy prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue alors que Draco boudait dans son coin en marmonnant que son fauteuil était très beau.

Blaise s'approcha de lui et passa un bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Il est pas si laid que ça ton fauteuil Dray', mais Granger est le genre de nana qui mérite que tu le jettes. »

Les deux sourirent en regardant la brune qui discutaient décoration d'intérieure avec ses amies. Oui. Il lui s'était cassé le cul à la protéger, à la garder près de lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle disparaisse juste après. Tant pis. Il aimait bien son vieux fauteuil, mais il préférait de loin sa petite-amie. Adieu fauteuil en velours vert.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : J+10**

Hermione ouvrit la porte du nouvel appartement qu'elle partageait avec Draco à Blaise et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il revenait tout juste d'Inde et avait demandé à la brune s'il pouvait passer prendre un café chez elle. Hermione avait tout de suite accepté et lui avait envoyé la nouvelle adresse par hibou. Le jeune homme était alors arrivé avec un sac dans les mains qu'il donna à Hermione en entrant dans l'appartement. Il fit le tour du propriétaire sans un mot alors que la brune posait le sac dans le salon et qu'elle préparait une tasse de café à son invité.

« Sympa comme appartement. C'est toi qui a choisi ? »

« Oui. Tu aimes ? »

« C'est top. » dit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le canapé marron glacé et sourit en remarquant la couleur neutre. Pas de rouge, pas de vert. Neutre.

« Ouais, c'était soit ça, soit jaune. » fit remarquer Hermione en lui tendant une tasse pleine.

« Le jaune c'est pour Luna. Laissez-lui le jaune. »

Hermione pouffa de rire puis se concentra sur son ami. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il était partit le jour même de la sentence de Daphné, refusant même d'entrer dans la salle du procès. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Astoria était aller le voir et ils avaient discutés quelques minutes après le procès, puis, après un dernier au revoir, il avait prit le premier portoloin pour l'Inde sous les conseils de Luna.

« C'était bien ? »

« Différent. Super cool en fait, la culture est riche et la nourriture est fabuleuse. Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi. » dit-il en pointant le sac du doigt.

Hermione lui sourit et sortit du sac en papier une petite boite contenant une bague en argent avec une pierre rouge bordeaux sur le dessus et un sac en tissus avec un éléphant cousu dessus.

« Pour pas faire de jalouse, vous avez toutes les mêmes cadeaux mais de couleurs différentes. » dit Blaise avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione répondit à son sourire et le remercia en mettant la bague à son majeur.

« C'est super Blaise. Merci encore. »

Il haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers la porte lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il s'attendait à ce que la personne entre sans avoir demandé la permission mais rien.

« Peut-être un voisin, je reviens. » répondit Hermione à sa question muette.

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle resta figée devant la porte puis sourit et prit la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras.

« Jenny ! Tu vas bien ? »

Jenny sourit et entra après une invitation de la part de son amie.

« J'ai retrouvé un travail en tant qu'assistante du rédacteur en chef de Sorcière Hebdo ! Je suis super contente ! » s'exclama Jenny.

Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence de Blaise et rougit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Je dérange, désolé. »

« Non non ! » dit Blaise, « Tu peux rester. »

La blonde sourit et alla s'assoir sur le canapé près du jeune homme. Elle regarda le nouveau sac d'Hermione et le prit pour regarder le motif.

« C'est magnifique ! Ça vient d'où ? »

« Inde. J'en reviens. » sourit Blaise.

« Oh ! Et c'était comment ? » demanda la blonde en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, attentive au récit de Blaise.

Ce dernier raconta son voyage dans les moindre détails aux deux jeunes femmes, racontant sa balade en éléphant, sa croisière sur une rivière dangereuse, les découvertes gastronomiques et la gentillesse des gens. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Draco entrer. Draco resta immobile un instant en regardant sa petite-amie, son ex-plan-cul et son meilleur ami en train de prendre un café dans son salon.

« Ok. J'ai raté quoi ? »

« J'ai offert une bague à ta nana. »

« Connard. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer. Draco fit un léger signe de tête à Jenny avant de lever Hermione et de s'assoir sur le fauteuil où elle était, la faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux. La brune passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que Blaise reprenait le fil de son récit. Draco observait son meilleur ami se rendant compte que ce voyage lui avait fait énormément de bien. Puis Hermione lui tira légèrement les cheveux pour attirer son attention et lui montra Jenny du menton.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Regardes-les. »

Draco observa Jenny totalement absorbée par ce que disait Blaise, et Blaise totalement absorbée par la blonde devant lui. Draco sourit puis regarda Hermione qui souriait de la même manière. Jenny en pinçait donc pour Blaise… Intéressant. Ils auraient pu mettre un plan en place si Pansy n'était pas arrivée en défonçant presque la porte contre le mur, suivit par un Ronald tout sautillant.

Les deux allèrent directement dans la cuisine, sous le regard perdu des quatre autres.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez chez nous ? » demanda Draco.

« Je cherche une bouteille de Champagne. » cria Pansy de la cuisine. « T'as toujours de bonnes bouteilles. »

« Pansy ! Dégages de ma réserve ! » cria presque Draco en se levant, laissant Hermione retomber dans le fauteuil.

« J'en ai besoin c'est vitale ! »

« Dégages ! »

« Ils ont pas changés pendant mon voyage. » rigola Blaise.

Hermione secoua la tête en le rejoignant dans son rire puis Ron vint les retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la brune à son meilleur ami.

« Harry va demander Gin' en mariage. Pansy veut faire une pluie de Champagne. » dit Ron.

Hermione, folle de joie, se leva en courant et rejoint les deux ex-Serpentard qui se disputaient pour venir en aide à son amie. Il fallait du Champagne.

« Mais Herm'… »

« Draco, c'est pour la bonne cause. » dit la brune sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Pansy tira la langue au blond et prit deux bouteilles en tendant une à sa complice. Les deux jeunes femmes secouèrent les bouteilles en retournant dans le salon, suivit par un Draco boudant. Ils attendirent tous presque une heure. Jenny et Blaise continuèrent de flirter pendant cette heure, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny qui pétillait de joie et un Harry plus amoureux que jamais. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle que les deux brunes faisaient éclater les deux bouteilles de Champagne et les arrosaient.

« AAAAAAAAAH »

« Mon entrée ! » s'outra Draco.

« C'est pas que la tienne Draco, partages. » dit Ron.

« Si elle croit que je vais nettoyer leurs conneries, elle se fou le doigt dans l'oeil et profond en plus de ça. » bouda le blond.

Mais personne ne faisait attention à son commentaire ni à son humeur douteuse, tous concentré sur les nouveaux jeunes fiancés. Même Jenny qui ne connaissait pas bien le petit groupe fut entrainée dans la mêlé et se retrouva à féliciter le couple. Et toute l'histoire des lettres, des attaques, des meurtres… Toute l'histoire avec Daphné semblait bien loin maintenant.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lucas Rusperry entra dans son agence immobilière en soupirant. Son ex-petite-amie avait disparue sans aucune raison depuis presque un mois maintenant et il n'avait jamais eu d'explication. Il s'assit derrière son bureau alors que le « ding » de la porte annonçait un nouveau client.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour… Hermione ? » s'étonna Lucas.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire un peu crispé et le regarda un peu avant de s'avancer.

« Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas… »

« Souviens pas de quoi ? » la coupa Lucas.

« Tu m'as fait du mal Lucas. Physiquement. Et je t'ai poussé. Tu t'es cogné la tête et tu as tout oublié. Mais moi non. Alors je suis partie. » expliqua la brune essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Et elle réussi puisque que Lucas s'affaissa dans son siège, abasourdi.

« Physiquement… Mon dieu… Je suis désolé. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« C'est pas grave. C'est pardonné. Je voulais juste que tu saches. Bonne continuation Lucas. » dit-elle avant de repartir rapidement.

Lucas resta immobile en regardant la porte. Et bien maintenant il savait…

* * *

Le vieil auror passa dans le couloir sombre en vérifiant que tout allait bien. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de la nouvelle pensionnaire. Une jolie blonde un peu folle. Elle lui rappelait Bellatrix Lestrange lorsque cette-dernière avait été arrêtée la première fois. Folle, mais pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, Azkaban allait la détruire. L'auror soupira et reprit son chemin. Dommage pour elle…

* * *

Blaise Zabini se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il profitait de ces quelques minutes paisible avant de se lever pour aller au travail. Il soupira puis sourit en sentant des doigts fins parcourir son torse, des cheveux chatouiller sa peau et une bouche pulpeuse se poser sur son pectoral droit. Blaise ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un pair d'orbes d'un bleu vert des plus prenant. Jenny lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre et le jeune homme lui rendit. Finalement, il allait peut-être rester quelques minutes de plus dans le lit.

* * *

Madame Weasley était avec son unique fille dans la cuisine du Terrier à regarder des napperons de couleurs crèmes pour savoir lesquels ils utiliseraient pour le mariage de Ginny et d'Harry. Les médias avaient déjà annoncés que ce serait le mariage du siècle et Molly avait encore plus de pression sur les épaules depuis. Heureusement, Ginny avait un sens de la mode proche de celui de Pansy, et elle gérait l'évènement merveilleusement bien. Elle savait, elle, que son mariage serait celui de l'année. Le plus attendu aussi.

* * *

Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott rentrèrent chez eux après plusieurs mois de vacances qui s'étaient transformées en plusieurs mois de recherches. Recherche fructueuse puisque le jeune couple revint en Angleterre avec une cage où un animal étrange s'y trouvait. En arrivant dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Luna ouvrit la cage et s'occupa de l'animal alors que Théo prenait des feuilles de parchemins pour envoyer des hiboux à ses amis.

 _« On est rentré. RDV ce soir chez nous pour dîner._

 _PS : on a trouvé le Ronflaks Cornue._

 _Théo. »_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se trouvait dans la salle de bain de l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis un moment avec Ronald Weasley. Elle se regardait son reflet avec attention lorsque Ron entra et fixa sa petite-amie avec inquiétude.

« Un problème Pans' ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Enfin, je crois pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pansy se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire tendre, sourire qu'elle ne lui réservait que rarement. Pansy n'était pas vraiment une sentimentale.

« Je suis enceinte Ron. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. L'ouvrit. Puis sourit et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en la faisant tourner. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Ils allaient être parents…

* * *

Hermione ouvrit le dernier magasine de Sorcière Hebdo qui était sortie la semaine dernière. Monsieur Rayn lui avait dit que sa fille avait presque hurlé en le lisant, lui expliquant que l'Héroïne de Guerre, la meilleure amie du Survivant était dedans. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et l'avait dit à sa collègue. Alors Hermione feuilletait son magasine pendant que Draco grignotait des biscuits allongés sur ses cuisses comme à son habitude.

« Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, élu le plus beau couple de l'année par les lecteurs de Sorcière Hebdo. »

Hermione sourit puis pouffa de rire, attirant l'attention du blond sur elle. Elle lui montra la page et il sourit.

« Ils ont raison. On est les plus beaux ! » dit Draco avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Hermione rigola franchement, penchant la tête en arrière et Draco profita de cet instant pour se redresser et embrasser le cou de la brune qui arrêta de rire. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse des lèvres de son amant dans son cou et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es belle… »

Elle sourit tendrement alors qu'il faisait remonter ses mains sous le pull de la brune. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans le regard bleu-gris de son amant. En tout cas, lui était magnifique.


	19. Bo-nus

**Bo-nus**

Blaise Zabini était assit derrière un bureau les bras croisés. Il regardait la salle d'un regard perçant, attendant avec impatience que ses invités entre. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley et Jenny McAllen entrèrent dans la salle de classe abandonnée d'un couloir sombre d'un étage froid d'une aile peu entretenue de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et s'assirent aux tables réservées aux étudiants. Ils restèrent silencieux face au sérieux de leur ami et ne firent aucuns commentaires lorsque de parfaits inconnus entrèrent à leurs tours dans la salle. Ces inconnus s'installèrent dans un brouhaha qui ne plu pas au professeur mais lorsqu'il se leva de son siège pour réclamer le silence, tous se turent.

Assis à leurs places, les amis de Blaise se demandaient tous la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ici ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Qu'avait encore manigancé Blaise ? Le dit Blaise se racla la gorge et se posta près du tableau noir qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour, et bienvenu. » dit-il d'un ton solennel. « Nous sommes ici, mes amis et moi, pour vous expliquer quelques choses que vous, » il montra du doigt les inconnus, « ne semblez pas avoir compris. »

Le groupe d'inconnus se regardèrent tous, se demandant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas comprit. Hermione, elle, sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'elle tapa sa tête contre le bois de son bureau faisant sursauter Jenny plus loin.

Blaise, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit voler des livres jusqu'à ses élèves. Trois par personnes. Le premier à la couverture représentant un couple qui ressemblait étrangement à Draco et Hermione resta fermé. Le deuxième s'ouvrit au chapitre 21 de l'ouvrage, et tourna les pages jusqu'à un passage très précis. Le troisième s'ouvrit également sur un chapitre précis, le 15. Les titres de ces ouvrages plutôt étranges qui semblaient amuser le petit groupe d'amis étaient : Alliés, Changements, et Protecteur, dans cet ordre.

« Bien. L'auteur de ces ouvrages, si on peut appeler ça comme ça parce que sérieusement, si Pansy et Hermione échangent de corps, on sait tous qu'elles nous le diraient directement, c'est de la merde… Je m'égare… » Blaise prit une grande inspiration et sourit, « L'auteur de ces fictions m'a autorisé à faire cette petite conférence pour expliquer un point important que les lecteurs, » il pointa du doigt les inconnus, « vous, n'avez pas compris. »

Draco se coucha sur sa table plus du tout intéressé, comprenant enfin la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements. Pansy regarda Blaise comme s'il était la connerie réincarnée, Ginny était presque en train de mourir étouffée par son propre rire, Jenny avait honte, très très honte, Théo décida qu'il était temps pour lui de lire ces fameux ouvrages qui parlaient d'eux, Luna sortit un parchemin pour prendre des notes sous le regard perplexe de Ron et Harry, contre toute attente, se concentra réellement sur le discours de Blaise, n'ayant jamais comprit lui aussi.

Blaise se tourna vers le tableau et dessina avec une craie, un rond, puis deux, puis trois. Sur le premier rond, il dessina des quartiers de lune. Sur le deuxième rond, la même chose, sur le troisième, rien.

« Ceci, » Blaise montra le premier rond avec sa baguette, « est une tarte aux pommes. Une tarte, donc de la pâte à tarte, et ce petit truc plutôt bon qu'on met au dessus de la pâte, avec des quartiers de pommes. Donc, une tarte aux pommes. Simple, efficace, tout le monde connait, tout le monde à comprit. » dit-il avec assurance.

Il fit glisser sa baguette sur le tableau noir, la faisant crisser. Théo lui lança son marque-page pour se venger d'avoir perdu une dent.

« Théo, tu as lancé ton marque ta page. Tu pourras plus marquer ta page. » dit Luna avec innocence.

Dans un élan de bonté, Blaise lui relança en pleine face et reprit son discours après avoir reniflé d'une manière pas du tout sexy.

« Ceci, » il montrait encore le deuxième rond, « est une tarte aux citrons. » dit-il avec un sérieux tout particulier. « Une tarte, comme celle aux pommes, avec de la pâte, de ce truc plutôt bon en dessous ET », son et qu'il avait crié fit sursauter les inconnus, « Des quartiers de citrons. Ça, c'est pas bon, c'est caca », il gribouilla sur le deuxième rond avec sa craie, « Ça c'est le mal. Les tartes aux citrons, c'est le mal, c'est acide et amère, on dit non, on refuse. »

Harry comprit enfin où il voulait en venir et soupira. Ce gars était irrécupérable.

« Ça, » Blaise montrait maintenant le troisième rond, « d'après Monsieur Harry Potter ici présent, » on entendit un petit cri de fangirl dans le fond de la pièce et le groupe se retourna pour regarder qui avait fait ça, mais ils ne virent pas le coupable. « Je disais, d'après Potter, ceci est une tarte aux citrons meringuées. Alors d'après lui, une tarte aux citrons meringuées est une tarte avec de la pâte à tarte, du gâteau au citron par dessus, et de la meringue citronnée encore par dessus. » Blaise perdit totalement son sang-froid à cet instant précis. « Ceci n'est pas une tarte. Ceci est un GÂTEAU ! Une tarte, ça a des morceaux de fruit entier Monsieur ! Et si ça n'a pas de morceaux de fruits dessus, ça s'appelle UN GÂTEAU ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Tous étaient figés. Tous. Et le groupe à l'avant, et les inconnus à l'arrière. Blaise qui avait claqué ses mains sur son bureau en fusillant Harry du regard pendant son discours, se remit droit et fit un sourire à l'assemblé.

« Voilà. C'est tout pour moi. Si vous voulez voir Draco et Hermione se rouler une pelle c'est vingt gallions en plus. Pour des autographes c'est dix gallions, et pour les insultes faut voir ça avec l'auteur, moi je m'en occupe pas. Merci d'être venu. La porte est là-bas. » dit-il en montrant la porte de la main son sourire commerciale toujours plaqué sur son visage.


	20. (Bo-)Nus

**(Bo-)Nus**

 **NDA : ATTENTION ! CE BONUS EST UN LEMON (scène à caractère sexuelle) !**

 _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 _ **(suite du chapitre 9 - scène sous la douche)**_

 _Les deux regards ne se lâchaient plus, les deux corps restèrent collés. Ils se rapprochèrent, encore, et encore, leurs nez se touchèrent, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement avant qu'Hermione ne passe ses mains dans la nuque du blond et ne colle leurs lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Mais Draco n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait vraiment prendre une douche, alors d'un mouvement il se releva, portant la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre sa douche avec elle._

Les mains agrippées aux cuisses de la brune, Draco avança jusqu'à la salle de bain d'un pas légèrement chancelant à cause du désir qui lui traversait le corps en de délicieuses petites décharges électriques. Arrivé à la salle d'eau, le blond déposa la jeune femme à terre, glissant ses mains sous son pull et lui enleva doucement, détachant ses lèvres des siennes le temps que le vêtement soit à terre.

Draco observa la jeune femme devant lui, laissant ses yeux découvrir la courbe de sa poitrine et esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Elle était belle. Sensuelle. Sexy. Désirable. Il la voulait pour lui et lui seul.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de lui collant sa poitrine contre le torse musclé du blond. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux et après avoir fixé les yeux bleus-gris de son futur amant, la jeune femme colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

Avec des mouvements saccadés ils s'enlevèrent leurs vêtements, se retrouvant nus l'un devant l'autre. Leurs lèvres toujours collées, Draco empoigna les cuisses de la jolie brune et la porta contre lui en l'emmenant sous le jet de la douche. L'eau qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se réchauffer était encore fraiche et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri qui fit rire l'héritier Malfoy.

Le jet devint de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à être à la température idéal et ils reprirent leur activité. Draco plaqua la jeune femme contre le carrelage de la cabine de douche, libérant une de ses mains pour caresser son corps, alors qu'Hermione s'agrippait à ses épaules, plantant par mégarde ses ongles dans la peau d'albâtre de son amant.

Les choses s'enchainèrent, les caresses devinrent plus audacieuses. Les mains de Draco trouvèrent la poitrine d'Hermione et la caressèrent avec douceur, ne négligent aucunes parcelles de sa peau, les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent le corps d'Apollon de son amant, passant de ses épaules à son pectoraux, ses abdominaux, ses hanches, l'aine, ses fesses pour s'arrêter sur le muscle intime de Draco qui lui montrait à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Lorsque la main de la jeune femme se referma sur son sexe, Draco laissa échapper un grognement presque bestiale et la plaqua d'avantage contre le mur, une main dans sa nuque rendant leur baiser tout aussi bestiale que le son qu'il avait fait, l'autre glissant sur le corps d'Hermione, s'arrêtant entre ses jambes. De ses doigts, il découvrit chaque recoin de son corps, le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres.

Le souffle saccadé, le coeur battant la chamade, les deux amants se séparèrent pour respirer, les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Et d'un accord tacite, leurs mains se firent plus douce, plus calme. Draco plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux de plaisir, et dans un gémissement commun, il s'engagea en elle en un lent mouvement de rein.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques instants, puis, ne tenant plus, Hermione fit bouger ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de son amant. Draco commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient doux qui s'accéléra en même temps que leurs respirations, que leurs gémissements. Il planta ses dents dans l'épaule d'Hermione alors qu'elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant passé des gémissements de plaisir qui encourageait le jeune homme dans ses mouvements, dans ses caresses.

Il sentait que son plaisir à lui grandissait encore, qu'il n'était plus très loin d'exploser dans le monde merveilleux qu'était l'extase. D'une main il serra fort la hanche de la brune, de l'autre, il parcourra sa poitrine, puis son ventre pour aller se perdre là ou les deux corps se rejoignaient. Il trouva de la pulpe de son pouce la boule de nerf qui fit crier Hermione encore plus fort. Ses doigts à elle accrochèrent les cheveux du blond, tirant dessus alors que sa poitrine se soulevait, faisant frotter la pointe de ses seins contre le torse de l'homme qui la faisait gémir de plaisir.

Draco joua avec cette boule de nerf jusqu'à sentir Hermione au point de non-retour. Il sentait les muscles de la brune se contracter sous sa peau, se contracter autour de lui, et dans un dernier effort, il se concentra sur le plaisir de sa belle qui explosa en un cri avant de se laisser aller en elle.

Reprenant leurs souffles, Draco lâcha la jeune femme tout en la gardant tout contre lui. Elle le poussa sous le jet d'eau chaude, et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, un sourire mutin collé sur son visage. Hermione releva les yeux vers son amant et se noya dans l'océan qu'étaient ses yeux. Il était envoutant, il était magnifique…

Dans un silence apaisant, ils finirent de se laver. Draco s'amusa des marques qu'elle avait sur sa peau à cause de lui, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les griffures qu'elle lui avait laissées dans le dos. Ils étaient marqués par l'autre. Il était fière qu'elle porte ces marques sur elle, fière de savoir que maintenant, elle était à lui et qu'il était à elle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, ils le savaient. C'était comme une évidence, il n'y avait plus que lui, plus qu'elle, plus qu'eux.

Dans l'appartement de Draco Malfoy, dans la salle de bain, sous le jet chaud de la douche, Hermione et Draco échangèrent leur premier baiser en tant qu'eux et non plus en tant que elle et lui.


End file.
